The Leader or The Criminal?
by SPskater411
Summary: Beast Boy has always had more than just idol worship for the Boy Wonder, but said Boy Wonder never noticed him. It was always the beautiful Tameranian princess that has his attention. Beast Boy then feels like he'll never find anyone just for him. That is, until Red X started to pay attention to him. Rob/BB or RedX/BB? You decide. Other pairings inside. Don't like yaoi, then scram
1. At The Start

The** Leader** or The _Criminal?_

**Summary:** Beast Boy has always had more than just idol worship for the Boy Wonder, but said Boy Wonder never noticed him. It was always the beautiful Tameranian princess that has his attention. Beast Boy then feels like he'll never find anyone just for him. That is, until Red X started to pay attention to him.

**Pairings:** BB/Rob, BB/RedX, Possible!Rob/BB/RedX, Past!Rob/Star, Star/Rae, Cy/Bumblebee and plenty more :)

**Warnings: **Craziness, randomness, OOCness, sexual themes, crappy/corny dialogue, yaoi/slash and yuri/fem-slash.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans. DC Comics has that pleasure :)

**A/n: ***head desk'd hard and a lot* I promised myself I shouldn't make anymore new stories until I finish the major stories I have active (What Makes A Hero, Hawk Lantern and Orange Scarves). But...but this plot Bunny has been 'ohm-nom-nom'-ing my brain since I've gone back to watching Teen Titans. lol I introduced my DVDs of it to my nieces and nephew and they are hooked. BOOYAH! Next victims, my own children in the future ;) Did'cha know my nieces have crushes on Robin now (I still think Kid Flash is adorable, and only my nine year old niece Keanna loves Beast Boy :3 So cute she is). Anyways, this story...I've always loved Rob and BB together as a pair, no questions asked. Two opposites and they fit so freakin' perfect. Then I saw Red X and how BB wants to unravel who he was underneath and when Robin was Red X, saving Beast Boy's life I just melted on thinking 'Gosh, Red X is a good match too'. So...I wanted to experiment which one of my loving pairings win. Anyways, enjoy this funny sweet story. Warning though, it's so OOC, corny, sexy and hilariously ridiculous xD Then again, it's Teen Titans, it's all that ;P

* * *

BeastBoy sighed as he stared at the disgustingly sweet couple across from him.

A year passed since the Titans have grown with more young heroes, and yet same old same old.

The Titans were currently at their favorite Pizza Place, and normally, the little changling would argue with Cyborg about if the pizza should be all cheese or all meat. But today, BeastBoy stayed uncharacteristically silent as Raven just watched him curiously and Cyborg uncaringly started ordering the whole menu happily. Beast Boy frowned once more as Starfire giggled, and Robin grinned as he explained once more the importance of using undergarments and such.

Raven sighed a little as she felt a wave of sadness and jealousy from her teammate and rubbed her temples. Love. Such a complicated manner. But she knew how he felt, but at least she learned that she just had to deal with it.

Suddenly, their little time was ruined as a alarm was heard, and the five teens looked down to see one of their off and on foes, Red X, running away from the bank with a heavy loaded bag of cash and diamonds.

Robin squinted his eyes as he stood up on the table and shouted his battle cry, "Titans, GO!"

The teens then made their moves. Cyborg hopped down with his Sonic Blaster ready, BeastBoy shifted into a bird and flew down, Raven was already floating down as she chanted her mantra and had two stones floating and Starfire had her Starbolts glowing in the ready. Robin was the last to enter the scene with his bo-staff up ready for combat.

"Freeze X!" Robin shouted and pointed with his free hand with a glare, "You're usually thinking big on stealing, what? Can't find anything better to do?"

Red X calmly turned his head around and raised one hand up in mock defeat, "I dunno Kid, I like to always have some attention on me," He seemed to grin from his voice as he suddenly threw some pellets at the teens as they seem to be frozen in place, "But I don't think I'm the one that 'freezed' here"

Robin growled, but then freezed himself by crashing his bo-staff onto the ice and charge at the teenage thief as his teammates got out on their own. Starfire let out a battle cry as she aimed her Starbolts at the enemy when said enemy kicked her leader into a wall. Hard.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven cried out as she waved an abandoned car and threw it to Red X, who simply dodged it and kicked Starfire away, backflipped and punched Raven as he neared her.

Cyborg gritted his teeth as he tried to aim for the fast dark villain, but Red X quickly threw a X boomerang onto Cyborg's chest, which made Cyborg short circuit for a few minutes. Beast saw this and quickly shifted into a cheetah and raced towards X and was about to slash him when all of a suddenly he felt himself pressed on the ground face first and changed back into his normal self, struggling against the one pinning him down.

"Let go you creep!" BeastBoy yelled, but then 'eep'd' as Red X turned his head up and stared down at him.

"Huh, never noticed how cute you are...then again, I always fall for the green eyes," Red X seemed to smirk as Beast Boy spluttered.

He sounded just like Robin...only his voice was deep and..._husky._

All of a sudden, Red X was kicked back by an angry Robin, and BeastBoy was trying hard not to get excited that his Leader rescued him. Robin looked down at BeastBoy sternly.

"Get your head in the game Beast Boy! Stop fooling around," Robin chided and jumped back to fight hand-to-hand with his darker counterpart.

BeastBoy rolled his eyes, '_Yeah, the only time you'll ever notice me is when I mess up,' _Beast Boy ignored the hurt feeling in his chest and raced off to aid his teammates...who were losing.

Red X glanced at the youngest member of the goodie-goodies and grinned underneath his mask. In all honesty, he has noticed the young boy ever since their first encounter (but flirting with the alien girl was fun too). He was a bisexual fiend, go figure. He quickly incapacitated Cyborg (who fell in the manhole and into a sewer), Raven (Who had her mouth taped with an 'X' once more) and Starfire (Who was electrocuted then hogtied) all in one go.

Robin looked at his fallen teammates then at BeastBoy then sighed, looking a little annoyed and embarrassed. BeastBoy looked a little bit hurt at that reaction, as if BeastBoy wasn't much of the teammate Robin wanted to have right now, especially when facing the guy that Robin hated the most. But the caped cruisader kept his cool as he reached for his Birdaarang and threw it skillfully at the thief, who just dodged it and quickly crouched down, and swiped his leg out to knock Robin over and pin his wrists down with two of his X-boomerangs. Standing up accomplished, he wasn't surprised when he saw BeastBoy change into a ram to bash into him, and jumped up and kicked the green animal and chuckled darkly as BeastBoy went smack into a wall. Quickly he was right in front of the now normal BeastBoy and pinned the young boy's arms above his head and chuckled.

"Face it Emerald, you and your little playmates can't beat me. Not by a longshot," Red X remarked, as he watched the changeling struggle.

'_Emerald?' _BeastBoy thought with confusion but then growled and tried to kick the stronger teen off him.

"We'll beat you, we will! We have at times and we'll do it again!" BeastBoy shouted with determination and was about to transform but blushed as he felt a gloved finger on his cheek as Red X stared at him intently.

"Trust me Emerald, you can do so much better..." Red X whispered then stepped back as he suddenly had the loot and waved cheekily, "Until next time pretty Emerald,"

And he disappeared.

Leaving Beas Boy's heart pounding a bit.

* * *

**So what do you think? It's just the beginning, I will try to make the chapters longer and such *shrugs* That is, if I get reviews. Finally, an attempt to do some Rob/BB and BB/RedX...and I've waited like a year and a half O.o Anyways please read and review~**


	2. I Knew You Were Trouble

The** Leader** or The _Criminal?_

**Summary:** Beast Boy has always had more than just idol worship for the Boy Wonder, but said Boy Wonder never noticed him. It was always the beautiful Tameranian princess that has his attention. Beast Boy then feels like he'll never find anyone just for him. That is, until Red X started to pay attention to him.

**Pairings:** BB/Rob, BB/RedX, Possible!Rob/BB/RedX, Past!Rob/Star, Star/Rae, Cy/Bumblebee and plenty more :)

**Warnings: **Craziness, randomness, OOCness, sexual themes, crappy/corny dialogue, yaoi/slash and yuri/fem-slash.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans. DC Comics has that pleasure :)

**A/n: SO! Back again and with one review only? *pouts* Oh c'mon guys, I know you are faving and following left and right, yet don't tell me your thoughts on the story? Thank you Ex Mentis for the review. Hopefully you'll like RX/BB more than I would :P So I also forgot to add I was inspired one day to write this chapter thanks to Taylor Swift's song 'I Knew You Were Trouble' and thought in my head, "Oh! I can see Red X and BB in this song! Must write quick!" So here ya go. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"WHY did you stand there and let him get away!?"

BeastBoy stood there as Robin yelled, watching as his leader paced around with mixed expressions. Anger. Self-hatred. Betrayal. Confusion. BeastBoy sighed as he toned the leader out, hearing all of this before.

_Beastboy, concentrate! _

_Beastboy, get your head together and stop goofing off!_

_Beastboy, grow up!_

_Beastboy, I don't care what games you wanna play, you should be training harder!_

_Beastboy, why don't you ever listen?_

_Beastboy..._

_Beastboy..._

_Beastboy..._

"BEASTBOY?! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!" Robin shouted at Beastboy's ear with an anime angry vein mark on his forehead, signalling was beyond piss, "Red X got away and you have nothing to say for yourself?!"

"Robin, calm down," Raven drawled out, "What happened, happened, we can find Red X another day,"

"But-"

"Robin please," Starfire floated to him and placed a gentle hand on his arm, green eyes big and pleading, "Do not be angry with Friend Beastboy, we will stop the Red X I know we will,"

Robin seemed to calm down a bit and huffed softly, "Fine, I guess we can just rest," He then looked at Beastboy for a moment then faced his other teammates, "But tomorrow, we will hunt down X,"

Beastboy just rolled his eyes and exited the room, leaving Cyborg and Raven a little worried, as Starfire was calming Robin down again.

"Pfft, stupid Robin...always has to yell at me," Beastboy grumbled as he walked the silent empty hallway, "He thinks he's so perfect,"

'_Isn't he though?' _His thoughts floated, _'He's the Leader, the Boy Wonder, he's everything that you're not. And what will make him even notice you? He doesn't even awknowledge you...'_

Strangely, the voice of his subconcious sounded vaguely familiar. Reminding the changeling of a certain thief.

Beastboy yawned as he punched the number code to his room and stepped in, but as soon as the sliding doors whooshed closed behind him, he gasped at the sight of a shadowed figure lying on his bed.

"Shhh," The figure held up his finger to his lip, "Wouldn't want Chuckles and his pals disturbing us now yeah?"

"What the..." Beastboy shook his head as he switched the lights on to reveal Red X sitting cross-legged on his bed, cape off and looking at Beastboy with a hidden grin, "What the heck are you doing in my room!?"

X shrugged a bit, "I was bored and in the neighbourhood, thought I'd drop in to annoy you Emerald,"

"Okay first off, don't call me that-Why DO you call me that?" Beastboy fathomed a bit then huffed, "And second, if you don't get out of my room this second, I'll wipe the floor with you and call my friends!"

"Ohhh threatening," Red X seemed to roll his eyes under his mask, then smirked, "I call you that because of your eyes, you know they sparkle like emeralds right?"

Beastboy only stayed silent with a huge blush as Red X snickered.

"Oh come on Kid, you can't be that stupid to not notice? And I know you won't do such a thing, because you could've done that by now,"

Beastboy groaned a bit. He should've called Robin and the others up here. So why didn't he?

"Because you want me here Emerald," Red X was suddenly right in front of the changeling and grabbed the boy's chin with his gloved fingers and stared into his eyes, "Well at least, someone like me,"

Beastboy froze on the spot then turned his head away and was about to transform but stopped as he watched Red X raised a hand up and reached his other hand for the bottom of his mask. Beastboy's eyes widen as in slow motion, the mask was pulled up and inch by inch, he was staring at who was under the mask of Red X.

_I think-I think when it's all over,_

_It just comes back in flashes, you know?_

_It's like a kaleidoscope of memories._

_It just all comes back. But he never does._

_I think part of me knew the second I saw him that this would happen._

_It's not really anything he said or anything he did,_

_It was the feeling that came along with it._

_And the crazy thing is I don't know if I'm ever gonna feel that way again._

_But I don't know if I should._

_I knew his world moved too fast and burned too bright._

_But I just thought, how can the devil be pulling you toward someone who looks so much like an angel when he smiles at you?_

_Maybe he knew that when he saw me._

_I guess I just lost my balance._

_I think that the worst part of it all wasn't losing him._

_It was losing me._

Those particular words hit Beastboy hard as he stared up at the cold yet soft coblat eyes of the male that looked too much like Robin, but...it wasn't Robin. Red X touched the green skin of the younger's cheek and leaned forward and grazed his lips softly onto Beastboy's, closing his eye as he felt Beastboy sag a bit and leaned closer with heart pounding and tears falling slowly. As this moment seemed to be frozen in time, somehow a song echoed around them, and neither one cared.

_"Once upon a time a few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights, you got me alone  
You found me, you found me, you found __me-e-e-e-e..."_

Red X smiled into the kiss, but the smile said he was up to no good as he wrapped his arms around Beastboy's waist and smirked even more when he felt the arms of the changeling hung shyly around the theif's neck and Red X proceeded to press the young boy onto the wall a little roughly than necessary, but it seemed Beastboy didn't mind since he then made the sexiest yet the most innocent sound X has ever heard in his life.

_"'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground,"_

Beastboy felt himself soaring, this feeling better when he shifts into a bird and flying into the sky. At the same time, he felt himself drown into the warm and dangerous waters that was Red X. This was his first kiss. Ever. And damn, it should feel wrong. Kissing an enemy. But then, why did it feel so good? Beastboy then moaned softly as he felt his body move from the wall and into his bedroom floor, running his hands clumsily onto the raven hair that was the theif's, gripping it as he felt himself long gone from sanity.

_...Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble..._

_..Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble.._

And...just like that...

Robin was out of his mind, and replaced with the cold smirking being that was Red X.

* * *

**So what do you think? I love this song now. It just screams of how Beastboy would be with Red X (Oops spoilers. Damn it Impulse!). It was either this song, or Criminal by Britney Spears. Which remind me. ANOTHER INSPIRATION! Anyways Please read and review to tell me your thoughts on this chapter? And don't worry, Robin will be more into the next chapter ;) thanks for reading!**


	3. Tell Me Why

The** Leader** or The _Criminal?_

**Summary:** Beast Boy has always had more than just idol worship for the Boy Wonder, but said Boy Wonder never noticed him. It was always the beautiful Tameranian princess that has his attention. Beast Boy then feels like he'll never find anyone just for him. That is, until Red X started to pay attention to him.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans. DC Comics has that pleasure :)

**A/n**: So I'd like to thank the two new reviewers, Dragonkyng (who's story My Reason is my favorite :D I think I didn't review that but I did love it, first time liking Superboy with BB) and janeseA :D Thanks you guys, I love you so much right now. Anyways, here's the new chapter. Oh and the song used is by the Jonas Brothers...dunno why, it randomly came on my iPod. Enjoy~

* * *

Robin wasn't just Batman's ex-sidekick for nothing.

After shooing Starfire to bed and trekked his way to his room, and sighed as he leaned against his door and closed his eyes. He just had to shout at Beastboy yet again, his temper was not on the green boy really.

It was more on himself.

Robin idly fiddled to remove his eyemask, but then paused as he winced at the memory of himself yelling at Beastboy, and the sad, faraway look the changeling had that made Robin's heartstrings pull in every direction. But the yelling never stopped, and Robin was then seeing the scene in another person's point of view. He didn't even recognize himself when he stared at himself screaming at Beastboy's face, having the urge to punch himself and hug Beastboy and comfort him.

But that'll never happen.

Because he's Robin.

He's the leader, and has to keep himself in check and be a good example to his team.

And, as Batman said once before: **_"Dating within the team always leads to disaster, and if your enemies know you have someone special, they won't rest until they've gotten to you through them..."_**

_'Clearly feeling the aster...heavy on the 'dis' indeed Bruce,' _Robin thought bitterly as he walked over to his desk and glanced over a small picture on the corner of his table.

He glanced it a bit and felt his head hurt and heart clench painfully as he stared at a certain picture. Beastboy was there, arm curled behind Robin's neck, pulling the slightly taller boy down for the photo, Robin giving a grumpy expression and Beastboy giving a crazy yet happy grin and a peace sign with his free hand.

It was the first and only picture they have together and only them. It was during Starfire's first birthday on Earth, and the team decided the fair was the perfect place to celebrate it for the Tameranian Princess. Robin was difficult with it at the time, but with some prep talk and begging from the green skinned boy, Robin immediately let it happened. And his friends thought it was Starfire that convinced Robin, but it was all Beastboy.

Suddenly Robin flinched back and punched the table hard as he fisted his hand into a tight ball as he stared at the face of the one that made his emotions run wild. Narrowing his eyes, he placed some papers over the picture to cover how the photo seemed to mock him that he couldn't have Beastboy, no matter how much he wanted to.

The Boy Wonder sighed as he kicked one of his weapons that was dropped lazily on the floor and plopped on his bed as he grabbed his pillow and started screaming into it.

_"Try to turn on my TV_  
_To get you out of my head_  
_Feeling something deep inside_  
_That I just won't admit..."_

If Robin could, he'd change to Dick Grayson and show Beastboy how he really felt, be himself and have no worries on Beastboy being in danger and act, like a normal teen that truly liked someone. But as Batman said, having secret identities, you juggle two lives and have two responsibilities. And also, Beastboy would find out eventually that he was Robin, and would be hurt and hate him for lying. But then, would Beastboy be even interested in him? Beastboy loved Terra after all.

_"It's not like I don't wanna come in_  
_(Wanna come in)_  
_I just don't know why I can't_  
_Stop feeling like this,"_

Sometimes he don't mean it, but he always thought if he would push himself away from Beastboy by being the bossy leader and make himself look like some sort of jerk, then maybe he'd stop feeling this way. He even tried to like Starfire, after all, they did have a moment in Tokyo, but they drifted apart after coming home and settled for being the best friends they always were. And his infatuation with his younger teammate grew even more.

_"Tell me why_  
_(Why, why)_  
_Does it hurt so bad?_  
_Tell me why_  
_(Why, why)_  
_Does it make me mad?_  
_Tell me why_  
_Tell me why..."_

Why did it hurt to have feelings for someone? It wasn't love or anything, but still, it was almost close to that. Robin sighed as he remembered the first time they've met. He found it adorable that Beastboy was childlike and innocent, wide green eyes brightened at the sight of the Boy Wonder, following him around like a lost puppy and calling him 'Sir' in that cute under-developed voice. When he took off the stupid mask, Robin knew that he much prefered Beastboy unmasked, but at the same time, he was jealous that he could reveal himself like that so easily and not worry about having another him to deal with. Beastboy wasn't Robin's first crush, but he was the first that made the Batman protege rendered into weakness and feeling...light.

But after today, acting like the jerk he was as usual, Robin would understand if Beastboy hated him.

Not liking the thought, Robin sat up and marched over to the door and made his way out of the hallway and walked to Beastboy's room. As he was about to knock on the door, he felt a nauseating feeling in his stomach and heart, and quickly yet quietly punched Beastboy's password code. It wasn't being creepy, shut up.

As the doors swished open, Robin's eyes widen then narrowed as he saw a smirking face of Jason Todd wearing the Red X suit and unmasked, right on the bed with a sleeping Beastboy curled up into him.

"Hey _big _brother," The revealed identity of the theif chuckled and placed a finger over his lips and winked, "Wouldn't want to wake up the sleeping beauty now would we?"

* * *

**Dun, dun, duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuun! O.o Why oh why did I do that?! Gosh, I know I know it's impossible for Jason Todd to be Red X but...*looks embarrassed* Shut up, it's my story! Anyways, now we know how Robin truly feels, and he finds Red X there with BB. Ohhhhh drama BOMB! Anyways, Please read and review to tell me your thoughts on this chapter? Thanks for reading!**


	4. Raven's Feeling The Mode

The** Leader** or The _Criminal?_

**Summary:** Beast Boy has always had more than just idol worship for the Boy Wonder, but said Boy Wonder never noticed him. It was always the beautiful Tameranian princess that has his attention. Beast Boy then feels like he'll never find anyone just for him. That is, until Red X started to pay attention to him.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans. DC Comics has that pleasure :)

**A/n**: Thanks for the wonderful review Dragonkyng, yes I know that it's one of Beastboy's theory, and it almost came true in the shorts of the Titans GO! *giggles* But there are others (like my friends) Who say it's not Jason. For one, he's supposed to be younger than Robin, but then again, they made Raven a little young for her age so...yeah anything can happen actually *shrugs* Well in this story, Jason/X is the same age as Beastboy (15) as Robin is two years older (17). Also a big thanks to Ex Mentis for the reviews! :3 Daw I did reveal it was Jason silly ;) And thanks, I love the song too. I've watched Under The Hood, and I will sure to use your review there. Gah, Red Hood voiced by Jensen Ackles (my crush, and the smoking hot man that is Dean Winchester xD) Ah well, enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"Wouldn't want to wake up the sleeping beauty now would we?"

Robin growled quietly and was about to say something but was quickly pushed back and ended up in the hallway with Red X now in front of him, but suddenly grabbed into his pocket and placed his old Robin eyemask over his eyes and smiled.

"Didn't see this coming huh?"

"Jason..." Robin harshly as his eyes narrowed, cursing a bit at Beastboy's theory being right, "I should've known...but you-"

"Died?" Jason yawned boredly, "Spare me the sad sob excuses that you and the Bats have been looking for me. It's why you left isn't it?"

Robin looked at Jason in confusion as the other Robin rolled his eyes.

"You left. Because you wanted to be appreciated more than a sidekick and wanted to fly solo. And Bruce wanted me to take your place and fill that empty void of his prodigal son," Jason explained, his voice laced with hate but calmed down, "Then Joker happened and-"

"You know that Bruce and I got our vengeance," Robin frowned as he stepped forward, "Joker is locked up tight for good. We didn't bother to look for your body because no one would be able to survive that burning buidling-"

"Enough with your excuses," Jason growled, "I'm not here for you anyways!"

Robin then suddenly remembered Beastboy then went into a fighting stance, "Why were you in Beastboy's room?!"

Jason immediately grinned, "Right, about that Dickie boy, I've taken an interest on your little friend, of course you won't mind that I take him because you don't care about him right?"

Robin gritted his teeth, "I do care! He's my-"

"Friend?" Jason laughed then smirked, "You haven't been treating him as such lately chuckles...and besides,"

Robin's eyes widen as he finally heard the sound of ticking and backflipped twice away from the mini-explosion, smoke surrounding them. The masked leader coughed and looked around the grey to try and see Jason, but then yelled out as he was punched in the gut and looked up weakly at the fully masked Red X.

"He's mine now,"

And with that, Red X disappeared, and Robin sat on his knees filled with mixed emotions.

**Rob/BB/RX/Rob/BB/RX/Rob/BB/RX/Rob/BB/RX/Rob/BB/RX/Rob/BB/RX**

Beastboy opened his eyes slowly and stretched a little bit, stiffling a cute yawn as he lazily got up from his bed then blinked a bit as he took in his surroundings. He was in his room, but why did he feel so...different?

Suddenly his mind then banged like a gunshot as he remembered seeing Red X. Unmasked. And kissing him into oblivion.

Beastboy blushed brightly at remembering such event then looked around then down on his bed to see that there was no Red X in sight. Was it all a dream? But it felt so real. Suddenly he felt a light material in his hand and looked to see in his hand a piece of paper. It looked like a letter. Looking at it, Beastboy brought the neatly folded paper up close to his eyes and carefully unravelled it and read the beautiful yet dark handwriting.

_'**Sweet Emerald**_**,' It read_, _****'Sorry for leaving you alone, but something has come up. And sorry for making you faint as well before we could take things further. First kiss eh? I'm honored-'**

Beastboy yelped and felt his cheeks darken, but continued to read.

___******'I enjoyed our little moment, and want it to happen again. And I know you want it too. So I'm hoping that you can meet me at the Jump City Memorial Park as soon as you wake up? Call it our breakfast date ;) Hope your 'friends' don't stop you from going. I'll see you then. Evilly yours, X'**_

'Is this a date?' The changeling thought with a smile, as he read the words 'breakfast date' and giggled 'Could it be that someone actually wants to go out with me?'

Beastboy suddenly felt giddy and floating on cloud nine as he magically started to float in mid-air, hearts flying all around him as he sighed dreamily and floated out of his room and into the hallways in a love-sick trance. So he felt happy, happier in all his years, like some schoolgirl with a major crush on the bad boy, wouldn't you feel the same way?

Unfortunately, his moment was ended as he was sent crashing back down to Earth. Werll, more like crashing against a certain dark sorceress.

"Beastboy," The ever annoyed and tired Raven lowly whispered, hood up but eyes held wariness, "Your emotions are loud and bright...and it's annoying the fucking hell out of me this early in the morning. Could you please tone it down?!"

Beastboy yelped and rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish chuckle and grin. He totally forgot that Raven was an empath and can read each one of their teammates' aura all around the Tower. And that she meditates way early in the morning. Oops?

"Anyways, what has you this happy...more so than your usual goofy stupid self?" The mistress of magic asked, no longer angry at the boy, but calm and inquisitive.

Beastboy's cheeks warmed a little and gave a cheeky smile, "Let's just say today feels like it's gonna be a great day,"

Raven raised a brow as she watched him walk away, whistling a happy tune and had that same dreamy look in his smile and eyes. As soon as Beastboy was out of sight, the dark haired girl stared on for a few more minutes until her face went from a dead-panned expression to a face filled with concern and confusion.

Beastboy's emotions weren't the only ones she felt. She remembered last night she jolted up from her slumber to detect Beastboy's aura wide awake and emotions blaring around the tower loud and clear, along with another aura. Was Beastboy having someone secretly over? But who? It seemed familiar, but Raven couldn't place her finger on it, considering the strange aura seemed to be syncing with Beastboy's, a bond suddenly forming just like how Raven was bonded with Robin's. Speaking of her leader, she also detected his aura from his room. As Robin's best friend and bond, he immediately read Robin's mood to be one of self-hatred, regret, depression, confusion, loss, and the early stage of love (although Raven is not sure Robin is aware of this yet) all wrapped in one being that was the Boy Wonder. But then, Robin's aura was suddenly on the move, then it somehow escalated to panic, then shock, then right back to confusion and anger. And Raven sensed a lot of jealousy too. Robin must've confronted Beastboy's nightly visitor. But the question was, who was it?

Raven decided to investigate.

Drifting to where Beastboy's room was, she paused slightly as a huge wave of a disgusting scent waffed her way in the air, and Raven had to immediately place her hand over her mouth and nose.

Strange, why did it smell strongly like the rotting pungent decaying of a corpse?

**Rob/BB/RX/Rob/BB/RX/Rob/BB/RX/Rob/BB/RX/Rob/BB/RX/Rob/BB/RX**

Robin blinked as he heard giggling and looked up from his reading of the report files form Bumblebee and saw a happy green skinned boy skipping in the living room he was at, freshly cleaned and eyes brighter than usual (Robin thought his heart started to race) as he went over to the fridge, grabbed a bottle of water, drank it, and was heading out the door.

"Where you off to?" Robin asked with a frown, but then blushed as Beastboy turned to him and gave him the cutest smile, that got Robin's heart a blazing.

"Gonna meet up with a friend," Beastboy replied with another smile, as Robin looked at him puzzled.

"What friend?"

And Robin winced mentally as he realized the tone he used, and Beastboy's eyes turned to slits, looking a little hurt and pissed.

"Yeah a friend. I've gotta go now,"

And with that, Beastboy left before the leader could stop him, and Robin let out a frustrated cry and slapped his face hard at his stupid remark.

He wanted to ask Beastboy of last night, if the changeling was aware of Red X, well, now reavealed to be Jason Tood, was in his room. Robin frowned as he touched his chin in thought. Now thinking about it, it could be possible that Jason had been there the whole time whilst the youngest member of the Titans slept peacefully (Because Robin knew as well as Batman that Jason was some sort of creeper when he wanted to be, which was all the time now that Robin thinks about it). Or, Beastboy was knocked out before knowing Red X was there and the thief wanted patiently for someone, especially Robin, to notice. But why though? What was the motive? And what did X mean when he said Beastboy was his now? It didn't seem Beastboy knew what was going on anyways, and Robin wanted it kept that way.

He should have stopped him from leaving though. What if X goes after Beastboy, who was unprotected?

Robin definitely wanted to follow after his teammate.

His train of thoughts were interrupted as Raven phased in the living room, looking paler as usual, which startled the Boy Wonder.

"Raven, something wrong?"

"Where's Beastboy?!" Raven exclaimed, and Robin knew from her voice, something bad was about to happen.

* * *

**Ta-da! I even made it longer. Be happy damn it ;) lol kidding. So what'cha think? And what's going to happen next I wonder? Anyways, Please read and review to tell me your thoughts on this chapter? Thanks for reading!**


	5. Oops, Spoilers!

The** Leader** or The _Criminal?_

**Summary:** Beast Boy has always had more than just idol worship for the Boy Wonder, but said Boy Wonder never noticed him. It was always the beautiful Tameranian princess that has his attention. Beast Boy then feels like he'll never find anyone just for him. That is, until Red X started to pay attention to him.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans. DC Comics has that pleasure :)

**A/n**: Oh wow, I have a lot of reviews O_o More so than usual. lol anyways, I'll thank you one by one and answer your reviews~!:

Darkheart1219: Newcomer! *glomps you* Thank you for the review, and it's okay if you don't have ideas or suggestions, but I appreciate your review greatly *cuddles you*

daggerdeath: Daw you like RX/BB? Well, I wonder will you after this? (Oops, spoiler?) Hahaha I hope to add a lot of scenes of these two in later chapters ;) ANd thanks for the cookies *ohnomnoms*

Ex Mentis: Hmmm indeed, although I think no matter what, when you're raised from the dead, there will be certain special people that can smell you really well (Raven is good like that, I mean she must've had experience with this kind of thing ne?)

BeastGreen: Haha glad you like it :3 I've been meaning to write this for years, and now I have the time and inspiration to do so xD And I love Jason, so it's why I made him into Red X (I don't like it if it's an OC, I usually get all sort of frustrated when I don't know much about them, and besides, it's fitting for Jason)

PrincessBetty01: Raven is close to Beastboy after all, the very friend Raven would trust and protect, he's comforted her and been with her a lot (Spellbound, Nevermore) :) I'd like for the two to have a sibling bond, I can totally picture it.

Anyways, enjoy this chapter...or not...

Impulse/Bart: Oops! Spoilers!

Me: Get out of here! *shoos Imp to his YJ! Universe*

* * *

Jump City Memorial Park.

One of the places that you can have the Sunday family picnics, the romantic walk or just sitting for alone time to think. For Beastboy, it was for waiting on a certian theif.

The changeling looked around the area shyly, swaying from side to side as he kept glancing at his watch. He hoped he wasn't too early or too late. It worried him that X wasn't around yet, and doubts started to form in his mind. Was this some sort of joke for X to laugh at? Or was this some sort of ploy of an evil trap? Or did X change his mind about having the date? Beastboy sat on the park bench with sadness, as he leaned his face onto the palms of his hands, feeling a bit naive and stupid.

"BB?" A voice chirped up curiously, and Beastboy snapped his head up to expect the handsome unmasked face of his date, but frowned in disappointment when the person had the blue eyes, but it was more sky blue and this guy had red hair and the familiar yellow and red spandex suit.

"Kid Flash?" Beastboy tilted his head as the speedster smiled warmly.

"Didn't think you'd be this up in the morning, and in the park no less," The happy hero grinned and disappeared for one minute and came back with two take-away cups of hot chocolate, "What are you doing here anyways?"

Beastboy sighed as he gladly accepted the drink from the older hero, "Well, I'm sort of waiting for someone," He spoke quietly, watching as Kid Flash took a seat next to him.

"Really? Me too," The fast boy laughed and looked a little sheepish, "Breakfast date?"

Beastboy blushed, "H-How did you-"

"Duy, it's morning, and we eat breakfast in the morning?" Kid Flash made a hand gesture in the air then smirked charmingly, "So, who's the lucky ducky?"

Beastboy had to make a face at Kid Flash's last comment. Ducky reminded him of Mad Mod.

"I can't tell you," Beastboy said with a little worry, now glad Red X wasn't here yet.

"Ah, a secret date," Kid Flash smiled in understanding then leaned back on the park bench and took a large fast swig of his beverage, "Same here,"

Beastboy blinked in surprise then rolled his eyes, "You and Jinx aren't secretly dating,"

The mini Flash gave a smirk then glanced at the younger Titans with a mysterious look, "Who said it was Jinx?"

Well, the changeling didn't see that one coming.

"But-you...and her...and...and...huh?"

The speedster chuckled at the adorable blabbering of the shapeshifter then shrugged, "Well, me and Jinx are together. In an open relationship I mean. We still like each other enough that we trust each other with other people ya know? While I'm out here for my secret date, she's out still chasing after Cyborg. Apparently she's not too happy that the big guy is currently with Bumblebee,"

Beastboy was getting a little nervous now, and looked up at the older Titan curiously, "So, you can't tell me who your date is then?"

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours," Kid Flash offered, "I mean, it would seem fair right? And I swear on my mentor, that it'll be our little secret knowing each other's dates,"

Beastboy thought for a moment then nodded, and let out a sigh, then glanced around quietly then whispered into Kid Flash's ear, "It's Red X,"

Kid Flash's eyes widen, then suddenly guffawed and looked down at the now pouting face of his friend's, "Dude, seriously? Robin's ultimate enemy?"

To Kid Flash, he thought this was bittersweet. And he knew how his best friend since the sidekick days that Robin was not going to be whelmed at all.

"Y-Yeah..." Beastboy hissed with annoyance then folded his arms as Kid Flash was still snickering, "Shut up...wait, you aren't freak that it's a boy I'm on a date with?"

Kid Flash shrugged, "It's understandable, I mean I don't see you crushing at any chicks other than...well, you-know-who...and you seem the type" Flash then smiled softly then poked the green cheek of his friend's, "Besides, there are a lot of supers around that are gay, or even bi, like me..."

Letting out a breath of surprise, green eyes were wide like saucers at KF's confession.

"Dude..."

"Hey, I like everybody, it's no shame on it, whether gender, race and so on," The yellow and red cladded boy grinned then smirked, "But Red X, I'm surprised at that I would've thought you'd be all over Robin or something"

Beastboy blushed and fiddled with his fingers, "W-Well...I did like him..."

Kid Flash noticed the sudden change in Beastboy's mood and looked at him sympathetically. He knew of the changelings crush on his young best friend, but Kid Flash didn't realise that the feelings were somehow beyond that. Wanting Beastboy to be happy again, the red head changed the subject.

"Well, my date's almost worst," Kid Flash smiled cheekily and Beastboy perked up immediately.

"Since I told mine, you have to tell me yours now," Beastboy wagged his finger, and grinned widely when KF sighed a bit then blushed a bit.

"It's..." Kid Flash twiddled his fingers then lowly whispered, "Kyd Wykkyd..."

Beastboy yelped and almost fell out of the bench and felt his thoart clogged with the scream of shock he wanted to let out. Kid Flash rubbed his head a little as he watched the animal lover's arms flail around and his eyes bulging out as his mouth was for once not working.

"Yeah...I know it's weird, but I can totally explain that,"

"Kyd Wykkyd!? From the H.I.V.E. Five?! How can you explain that?!" Beastboy freaked out a bit then poked at the older boy's chest, "Did you not forget he was in the Brotherhood of Evil!?"

"Chill Beastboy, calm down," Kid Flash's eyes widen, waving his hands in surrender.

"Then explain it to me!"

Kid Flash raised a finger and opened his mouth, then a minute later faltered with an unsure look. Beastboy raised an eyebrow then sighed.

"Unexpected?"

"Not exactly," Kid Flash shuffled his feet a little then looked around, "Geez, wonder where our dates are..."

"Why don't you ask us?" Another voice cackled as the two Titans turned in surprise to see Gizmo, Mammoth and Billy Numerous (well, about five of them) grinning madly at them.

Kid Flash was the first to jump up and frowned, "Where's Wykkyd?!"

"Daaaww does the wittle hero miss his boyfriend?" Gizmo mocked viciously then smirked, "Now we couldn't let another traitor join you goodie goodie snotbrains. First Jinx up and left because of you, and See-More bailed, and now Kyd Wykkyd? I don't think so!"

Mammoth cracked his knuckles and snickered, "And we gave the ultimate punishment to the little traitor too,"

"If you hurt him, I swear..." Kid Flash stepped up, looking like he could kill right now, but stepped back as Mammoth suddenly went to charge at him, and the speedster started to quickly punch and kick all around the beastly man.

Beastboy acted quickly and shifted into an eagle and used his claws to grab at Gizmo. The many Billies went over to help Mammoth, as the other Billies went to stop Beastboy. Suddenly, the sound of a gunshot was heard and everyone looked up to see Red X standing there, one of his X guns raised as immediately the Hive Five stepped back in fear.

"Oh crud! Run!" Gizmo yelled in fright as he and the rest of his team bailed out of there.

Beastboy and Kid Flash looked at each other then back at the motionless Red X.

"Uhm," Kid Flash stood up and walked over to the theif, "Thanks man, I guess, I mean I-"

Kid Flash's eyes widen as he felt a pain rush into his stomach, and looked down to see an X boomerang dug right into him deeply, then blue eyes looked shockingly at Red X, who just stared coldly at him. Soon the speedster's eyes closed, and fell to the ground with a thump, as Beastboy screamed and rushed to his fallen teammate.

"KID! KF! Oh fuck!" He yelled hysterically then twisted his head to Red X angrily, "What the fuck was that for!? Why did you-"

Beastboy then froze as he felt suddenly dizzy, his body numbing as his vision on Red X was getting blurry.

"Sorry Emerald, this is for your own good..." Red X whispered darkly, and smirked as he then let the boy fall into his arms, sound asleep.

"Huh, I might have to start calling you sleeping beauty," Red X removed his mask, a smiling Jason was shown as he then turned to the now bleeding speedster, "Sorry Flash-boy, but you're going to be my little message to my big brother,"

Red X then shifted Beastboy in his arms so that he was carried bridal style and teleported away. What Red X forgot to see, was that another being teleported right in as X left, dripping wet and racing to the fallen speedster, and teleported both of them to the only pace they could go for help.

The Titans Tower.

* * *

**Oh god Wally NOOOOOOO! *falls off my chair* Don't hate me, Kid Flash ain't gonna die. Grrrr Jason, why? You bastard! Poor KF and BB...and who was the one who got Kid? Please read and review to tell me your thoughts on this chapter? Thanks for reading!**


	6. Kyd Wykkyd and Ravenger

The** Leader** or The _Criminal?_

**Summary:** Beast Boy has always had more than just idol worship for the Boy Wonder, but said Boy Wonder never noticed him. It was always the beautiful Tameranian princess that has his attention. Beast Boy then feels like he'll never find anyone just for him. That is, until Red X started to pay attention to him.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans. DC Comics has that pleasure :)

**A/n**: Writer's block officially lifted *sighs* Whew, glad it is, I've been crawling and bawling around for some new ideas to the plot, twisting them and twisting them until I got what I've wanted :) So I don't wanna spoil anything so enjoy the chapter. And welcome my new reader/reviewer Princesa3000 :3 I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. And also sweet thanks to the reviews of daggerdeath and Beastgreen, your reviews make me smile :)

* * *

The Titan's Tower has held many weird things.

But not as weird as Kyd Wykkyd, a dastardly teleporter of the H.I.V.E. Five, jumping right in front of Robin, Raven, Starfire and Cyborg and carrying a bleeding Kid Flash in his arms with much difficulty.

Robin gritted his teeth as he silently signalled his team to be in their fighting positions, preparing to attack if ever Kyd Wykkyd tries to make the wrong move. But with Kid Flash leaning a little at the teleporter's side unconcious and bleeding, Robin didn't want to risk hurting his childhood best friend even more.

But the Titans blinked as Kyd Wykkyd glided past them and into the hallways, Robin and them followed cautiously, wondering why Kyd Wykkyd wasn't attacking them and carrying Kid Flash like he was precious cargo. Soon, the Titans discovered Kyd Wykkyd entered the Infirmary, placing the red haired speedster down on the bed gently, then looking at the heroes with a pointed look.

Raven was the first to speak up and nodded, turning to her confused teammates, "He wants us to patch up Kid Flash,"

Robin nodded as Raven and Cyborg rushed over to their fallen teammate, and the leader looked at the quiet villain leaning against the wall.

"What's your game Wykkyd?" Robin stepped to the dark boy with narrowed eyes, "Why did you come here to get Kid Flash help for what you did?"

Kyd Wykkyd immediately snapped his head to the Boy Wonder then closed his eyes and signed to him _"I did not harm the Kid Flash."  
_

"You expect me to believe that?" Robin asked harshly, has learned sign language thanks to Jericho.

_"Believe what you must. But the Red of X was the one with a gun."_

Robin's eyes widen at this then squinted again, "Red X?"

Kyd Wykkyd nodded as suddenly the teleporter raised a hand and waved it once in the air to show an image of what happened before, and Robin seethed the whole time, and the other Titan watched.

"No..." Raven muttered, still having her healing hands on Kid Flash's wounds.

"Red X took BB? But why?" Cyborg asked with a frown, worried for his little buddy.

"Is it to get our attention? Poor friend Beastboy..." Starfire said sadly, looking at her leader ,"Why would Red X do such a thing?"

Robin frowned even more, ignoring the knowing look from Kyd Wykkyd and walked out the room, "I think I know one reason..."

Kyd Wykkyd silently sighed and followed the spiky haired teen and placed a hand on his shoulder, as Robin looked back with a growl, but calmed at the glare that the teleporter was giving out (geez, he glares like Batman, Robin thought). Wykkyd then raised his hands to sign out, '_We should talk...'_

**Rob/BB/RX/****Rob/BB/RX/****Rob/BB/RX/****Rob/BB/RX/****Rob/BB/RX/****Rob/BB/RX****  
**

_"So, is everything in place?"_

Red X nodded as he looked out the window with a straight face.

"Yeah, now it's your turn. I have what I wanted. And now you can do the rest,"

_"Strange how you would want to protect the green little one and then throw the rest of the Titans for me to destory. I think you have gotten soft little X,"_

"It's none of your business what I do with him," Red X hissed then kept calm, "But I don't care what you do with Robin and them, just make sure that you are able to get rid of them for good. I don't want any screw ups like you always do Ravenger,"

_"Aw, never one for first name bases, huh Jay?"_

"Shut up, and don't make me hurt you Wilson,"

A pause was heard on the other line, then a chuckle that had Red X's eyes rolling.

_"Very well, a pleasure doing business with you,"_

The phone line then went dead as the thief placed the phone down and took off his mask, sighing in relief as he walked over to his wardrobe and took off the X suit and placed a normal black t-shirt and dark jeans. Taking off his eyemask, cobalt eyes scanned his office then locked the door of his X suit's casing and proceeded to walk out and into the well-lit hallway.

The plan was simple really. Get Beastboy out of there in exchange for the fool Ravenger to attack the Titans Tower and the team within, thanks to the hefty information Jason stole from them after visiting Beastboy (and the many other times in the past). But Jason never told the real reason why he wanted Beastboy. It was his own little secret.

Opening the door quietly, Jason smiled for the first time in a gentle way as he walked over to the lumpy bed and leaned down, pulling the covers a bit and kissed the mystery person's forehead.

"Rise and shine, Emerald," Jason cooed softly with a loving laugh, "Time for breakfast,"

A groan was heard and emerald green eyes opened slightly with a pout. Jason then smiled as the voice he was fond of spoke with a childish whine.

"Jaaayyy, let me sleep in today,"

Jason chuckled, shaking his head as he stroked the boy's hair affectionately, "It's already noon babe, I've made you your favourite too,"

Jason watched as the figure pushed the covers a bit away and sat up, eyes looking excited as some of the blond hair covered his eyes a little, giving the familiar goofy grin.

"Banana chocolate pancakes with whip cream and peanut butter on top?" The boy smiled happily as Jason leaned over and kissed his nose gently, touching the fair skin of the boy's arm lovingly.

"Yes Garfield, and with the cherry on top too,"

Yes. Jason smiled as he stared at his newfound love in pride. Good to know that the formula the Doc made was successful. Both physically and mentally.

**Rob/BB/RX/****Rob/BB/RX/****Rob/BB/RX/****Rob/BB/RX/****Rob/BB/RX/****Rob/BB/RX**

"What's there to talk about anyways," Robin asked the villain with distain, "Or in your case, sign it out..."

Kyd Wykkyd rolled his eyes as he proceeded to make hand gestures.

"_Look, I know I am bad news and have been fighting you Titans for a year and so. But my only concern is about Kid Flash. He was hurt, and now I am willing to team up with you pathetic heroes to get my revenge on the Red of X"_

"But I don't trust you,"

"_But you trusted Jinx, how is that fair?"_

Robin was about to answer, but then blinked as Kyd Wykkyd suddenly fiddled with something around his neck, and when Robin looked at it closely, it looked like some sort of collar with a bell on it. But as soon as the sound of the jingle was heard, Robin snapped his head to the Infirmary at Starfire's scream, Cyborg's yelp of surprise and whooshing out the doors with panic and worry, was Kid Flash himself.

"Wykkyd!" The speedster rushed over to the dark teleport and embraced him tightly, "Thank God you're okay...where's X and BB?!"

"Calm down KF," Robin spoke up, and the yellow and red cladded boy shifted his gaze to the Boy Wonder, "We'll find them, but you have to tell us what happened,"

Kyd Wykkyd wanted to sign out that he did already, and the young Flash was about to speak but was cut off when an explosion happened. The Tower's sensors activated as the alarm blarred around, and Starfire, Raven and Cyborg rushed out.

"We're being attacked!"

"By who?" Robin demanded as he got his bo-staff out.

"I believe it's me," A voice broke out as the Titans and Kyd Wykkyd looked up in surprise to see a young Slade like person standing in front of them with a wide smirk, "And I've come to settle a score with you Titans,"

* * *

**Woah, who is this guy?! And Garfield could be...? (It's so obvious right? Why am I bothering to make it suspenseful xD) What did Jason do? Who's this 'Doc' he speaks of? And lol to Kyd Wykkyd :D I wonder what will happen next? Please read and review to tell me your thoughts on this chapter? Thanks for reading!**


	7. The Chapter That I Hate

The** Leader** or The _Criminal?_

**Summary:** Beast Boy has always had more than just idol worship for the Boy Wonder, but said Boy Wonder never noticed him. It was always the beautiful Tameranian princess that has his attention. Beast Boy then feels like he'll never find anyone just for him. That is, until Red X started to pay attention to him.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans. DC Comics has that pleasure :)

**A/n**: I'm crying...like I'm literally crying my eyes out. I've worked hard on this chapter, only to have it blanked erased stupidly thanks to my computer. Now I've re-written different than the beautiful one I made yesterday. I feel so bloody angry at myself plus I feel so in the mode that I tore everything around me, and that included my best friend (who I totally said sorry for damaging his right cheek a bit D:) So...here's this crappy chapter, that didn't compare to my longer and better one. I feel so stupid and useless right now.

* * *

Jason smiled softly as he placed his cheek onto the palm of his hand, elbow leaning on the table as he watched a certain blond boy dig into his pancakes happily like a child in a candy store. Seeing this young cute thing enjoying his meal made the Red X wearer one happy guy.

Being here with him, together in this huge mansion on the outskirts of the countryside and away from civilization, was the life he always dreamed of when he was young. This life he's starting, it was different than the many stages of his past. From growing up in the streets, stealing and savaging were his way to survive, to being Batman's little sidekick for a while that almost costed him his life thanks to the Joker. Then being revived by the fruitloop Al Ghul, and becoming Red X, and now...he's made it. Being with a lover, having the quite white picket fence apple pie life.

But that didn't mean he was going to stop being Red X. Oh no, he'll keep stealing. But this time, with good intentions.

Being in a place that they were in, it was pretty expensive. High tech security system, cloaking machine all over the perimeter, magic seals and dark powered barriers in all rooms and around the house, and most of all, a lot of booby traps (which were the personal designs by Jason himself).

He knew that the Titans will be looking for their missing teammates, so he came prepared. Cyborg wouldn't be able to track Beastboy with all this, thanks to the highest and most expensive gizmos money Jason stole, he even destroyed the Titans communicator and the little chip that was unconsciously attached to the young ex-changeling (Jason thinks that just in case the communicator didn't work, how stupid are the Titans?). Not even the mistress of magic, Raven, could ever read a lock on him or Red X thanks to all the dark sorcery Jason studied on, how to prevent them and block them out with weaknesses. And Jason was pretty confident that Robin would definitely never find them. After all, Jason too, trained with the best. Maybe he was even better.

"Jay?"

Jason looked up from his thoughts as he looked at the shy looking boy who has finished his breakfast.

"What is it Emerald?" Jason smiled warmly, a little uncharacteristically for those who knew the thief.

Garfield fiddled with his fork innocently then smiled, "Can we go out today?"

Jason blinked a bit then grinned, "To the gardens? Or should we take the moped out to the race tracks?"

"No, not there," Garfield shook his head with a frown, "I mean outside of our home, out to the world? Don't you wanna explore a little bit of it? Aren't you curious of what's out there?"

"Gar," Jason spoke sternly with a sigh, "I've told you before, we can't go out there. The world is dark, cruel, and selfish. We hide up here to stay away from the wars, the pain, everything...why can't you see I'm trying to protect you?"

"But in the books and comics I've read, the world seemed like an okay place to me," Garfield argued childishly with a pout.

"Gar, it's just fairy tales, it's not real,"

"But Jay..."

"I SAID NO!" Jason slammed his fist onto the table with a heated look, but then sat back down on the chair and sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Garfield's smile faded then bit his lower lip at Jason's upset look. He then quietly got up and padded over to the other boy, crawling onto his lap and nuzzling his face into Jason's neck in apology.

"I'm sorry Jay...I know you love me and want to protect me. I won't ask again, I promise," The young blond sniffed quietly, peppering slow kisses sadly into Jason's neck as if begging for forgiveness. He never seen Jason angry at him, but when he gets angry, it scares him greatly.

Jason sighed again, then gently wrapped his arms around Garfield's waist and hugged him tightly, kissing the boy's head lightly.

"Emerald, I'm not mad at you," He whispered softly, "I love you okay? I just don't want you hurt in any way. Being here keeps us safe, keeps us together. I've seen the world Gar, it's not a world for someone pure and innocent like you,"

Garfield listened silently, still sniffling a bit and Jason then cupped the boy's warm cheeks, wiping some of the tears away with his thumbs.

"Hey, smile babe, how about we spend the day gardening some new vegeatbles huh? We can use some of the grown potatoes to make some mean french fries. How about it?"

Garfield then smiled a bit, leaning into Jason's touch, "O...Okay,"

Jason grinned and rubbed noses with the younger boy, "That's my Emerald," He then carefully leaned over and brushed lips with the boy softly and lovingly, smiling as the boy moaned quietly and kissed back in shyness.

All of a sudden, the phone then rang and Jason broke the kiss with an annoyed groan then looked down at his lover in apology, "Must be the Doc,"

The blond boy then paled at this, as Jason kissed Garfield's nose reassuringly.

"Relax babe, I bet he's just calling to check on how you are," Jason whispered, then groaned as the phone kept ringing.

"Don't let him come back here," Garfield whimpered in fright, and Jason kissed his cheek once more then placed him onto the chair, walking over to the phone and answered.

"Todd here,"

_"Good afternoon Mr. Todd," _A male voice spoke coolly, but sounded a little too intellectual, _"I called for a progress report on the health of the Logan boy,"_

Jason sighed then covered the receiver of the phone and looked over at Garfield, "Gar, please go into the library and read some more comics and stuff?"

Garfield nodded and hopped off the chair and rushed out of there. Jason knew his little lover hated the Doc, ever since he came here this early morning when he woke up for a while for check ups. Turning back to his phone, Jason then smiled a bit.

"Garfield is doing great Doc. He seems to not know squat about the Titans and him being Beastboy, and the memory placement of me and this place worked as well. And he hasn't had any signs of changing back either,"

"_Very good, but still giving him a daily dose of the Oblivisci tablets three times a day for his memories enhancers. Also, right when he sleeps, use the injections I gave you for his Sakutia and maintain his human form. Remember, he is not fully cured, just stable enough for a few months or so until I can go to you for another appointment with him,"_

"Yeah, I don't think an appointment won't be for a while until he show signs of reverting back," Jason told him firmly with a frown, then heard the Doctor scoff.

"_This is ridiculous honestly, he should be studied more, tested and looked at more for experimentations-"_

"Hey, you will do no such thing!" The Red X wearer growled in anger, "Not unless you want my gun shoved far up your ass,"

_"Such vulgar attitude Mr. Todd. But my apologies, I am just concern for the boy is all," _

Jason rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I'll call you or in our office number if any troubles happen, got it Register?"

The male on the other line chuckled, "_But of course, take care then Mr. Todd,"_

Jason hung up the phone and ran a hand through his hair with a loud sigh, "Samuel Register, one fruit loop of a guy," He then looked out the window with a thoughtful look, "Just hope Grant has those Titans down already,"

**Rob/BB/RX/****Rob/BB/RX/****Rob/BB/RX/****Rob/BB/RX/****Rob/BB/RX/****Rob/BB/RX/****Rob/BB/RX/****Rob/BB/RX/**

Robin growled angrily as he and his team, and Kyd Wykkyd of course, stared at the new comer that rudely entered the Tower, smirking down at them tauntingly. The heroes soon got into a fighting stance as the teleporter stood in the backward awkwardly, wondering if he should help too or not. He wasn't a Titan after all.

"Titans GO!" Robin yelled out his battle cry as he and the Titans rushed forward to fight, but Kyd Wykkyd stayed behind with a conflicted look.

Kid Flash paused in his run and looked back at the quiet villain looking troubled then raced over quickly and placed his hand out the the red eyed boy, smiling softly as if offering a choice silently. Kyd Wykkyd understood this, surprised the loud mouth hero didn't have to say it, and Kyd Wykkyd took the hand and raced together at the speedster's side to fight the enemy before them.

The stranger yawned boredly as he quickly unsheathed his sword and jumped up in the air, blocking the starbolts the Tameranian was throwing at him, then quickly used his left leg to kick Starfire out of the way as he then sliced the forcefield Raven used for herself and also kicked her hard into the opposite wall. He then landed gracefully onto the ground, then smirked as he jumped up again as Cyborg and Robin collided with each other, missing the stranger completely. Kid Flash ran fast to knock the bad guy over, but then was stopped as the dark stranger threw a pellet to his feet, ice then frozen the speedster into place.

"This is it?" The stranger drawled boredly as he watched them get up again, "This is what the Titans have got for me? I was expecting better..."

Cyborg then lifted his arm, transforming his robotic arm into his sonic laser cannon, but the stranger quickly approached at the speed of light and raised his gas gun and sprayed it against the robot man's face, rendering Cyborg blind. The stranger then double backflipped and landed onto his feet graciously as he then aimed his firearms in each hand and shot Starfire and Raven in the air at the same time, watching them fall onto the ground.

"I rendering your levitation and flight ladies, no hard feelings, you'll get them back as soon as I escape,"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Robin yelled as he he grabbed one of his Birderangs and changed it into his trusty own sword and went for the kill, but was met with the ground as the stranger jumped up, kicked his back and raised his own sword with a smirk.

"Robin," He tutted mockingly, "I've heard you were a real threat. But to me, all I can see is an amateur,"

Robin gritted his teeth and propped himself up and quickly raised his sword up again, and swords clashed quick and deadly, and it seemed they were both matched. Robin kept hitting and hitting, as the stranger calmly blocked all of his attacks.

"Who are you?! Who sent you here?!" Robin grounded with each hit, trying to aim any openings, but it seems the guy before him wouldn't let him.

"Me? My name is Ravenger, and who sent me here is none of your business," The man now revealed as Ravenger smirked as he pushed Robin and his sword away and jumped back.

"That costume, are you another apprentice of Slade's?!" Robin demanded with his sword pointing threateningly to the Slade dressed male.

"Apprentice? No, but I am associated with him way closer than you think," Ravenger grinned then looked innocent, "By the way, your bird brain also seem to not be working much during battle,"

Robin looked confused but then eyes widen as he heard ticking as he quickly looked to his left and right and saw that during their sword fight, Ravenger managed to place bombs around Robin. The leader then flipped backwards as the explosion happened, and caught Robin off guard as Ravenger pulled out his firearm and shot at Robin's leg, making the leader yell out in pain and fall onto the ground.

Ravenger smirked at his handy work but then froze for a second then quickly ducked down then rolled over as Kyd Wykkyd teleported behind the other villian, narrowing eyes at him angrily.

"Huh, a H.I.V.E. idiot...becoming like that witchling and become a stupid hero?"

Ravenger sheathed his sword and quickly went for the punches, and kept on as Kyd Wykkyd kept dodging with his own hands into the defensive. Robin groaned as he looked up in surprise, the same with Kid Flash, as he watched the two in hand-to-hand combat. To the normal eyes, you'd think that the two have disappeared. But Robin, being trained for this kind of thing, was impressed on the teleporter's speed and agility as he fought with Ravenger skillfully. Seeing this as an opportunity, Robin grabbed a pellet in his utility belt, he then threw it quickly at Ravenger as the pelled exploded into a net and tied the villain up as he fell on the ground in defeat. The leader then made his move and rushed over and pinned the man face first to the ground and handcuffed him tightly.

Kyd Wykkyd stood there calmly, but showed signs that he was tired from the fight, and the red and yellow quickster was at his side and hugged him tightly.

"Wykkyd, that was amazing!" Kid Flash smiled as the teleporter winced a bit.

"And now you go to jail," Robin announced to the bonded villain with narrowed eyes.

Ravenger then chuckled darkly, turning his head to the spiky haired hero with a grin, "You'd take me to jail so soon? Don'tcha wanna know where your green friend is?"

Robin's eyes widen as a collective gasps were heard from his friends, as Robin grabbed Ravenger up by the collar and slammed him to the wall angrily, leaning dangerously close in a threatening manner.

"What do you know about Beastboy? Where is he?!"

Ravenger smiled coyly then kicked Robin square in the chest away from him, jumped up high as he brought his cuffed hands under his legs so that it was in front and reached for his utility belt.

"Sorry kiddies, maybe another time," He grinned as he threw a smoke bomb to the ground, leaving the Titans baffled and coughing.

When the smokes cleared, he was gone.

Cyborg fisted his hands together with a look of disappointment, "Man, that-that little bastard..."

Robin let out a frustrated scream and punched the wall, making a large dent as Raven rubbed her temples tiredly. Starfire looked at her friends worriedly, but then blinked as she looked around, noticing something missing. Or, make that two.

"Where is Friend Kid Flash and the Kyd Wykkyd?"

* * *

**Finally done, don't want to say anything else since I'm still angry at myself from before. Please read and review to tell me your thoughts on this chapter? Thanks for reading!**


	8. A Short Preview Chapter for the Next

The** Leader** or The _Criminal?_

**Summary:** Beast Boy has always had more than just idol worship for the Boy Wonder, but said Boy Wonder never noticed him. It was always the beautiful Tameranian princess that has his attention. Beast Boy then feels like he'll never find anyone just for him. That is, until Red X started to pay attention to him.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans. DC Comics has that pleasure :)

**A/n**: This chapter is really really short, but yeah ^^; Anyways, I'll make a longer one today just so to keep the plot moving. Let's call this chapter some sort of preview of what to expect soon ;) Enjoy!

* * *

Robin blinked his eyes open a little and widen them to look around and see he was back in his bedroom. Huh, strange, when did he go to sleep? He only remembered watching Cyborg type away into his computer, scanning the picture of this 'Ravenger', Kid Flash and Kyd Wykkyd and the map of Jump City to search of the location for the three. Did he fall asleep along with everyone else during this?

Silently getting up, changing into his uniform and adjusting his eye mask, Robin then walked out of his room and into the hallway, and reached into the livingroom, where he heard laughter. Why were his friends laughing at a time like this?

Robin peeked in and blinked when he spotted Cyborg making breakfast happily, Starfire humming as she set up the dining area and Raven was in the corner reading her book.

"Uh, guys?" Robin piped up as his friends turned to him.

"Oh friend Robin!" Starfire waved happily in greeting with her sweet smile, "A joyous morning to you! May I interest you in the bountiful food that is breakfast?"

"Yeah, I've got some bacon and eggs for everyone," Cyborg also spoke up with a huge smile.

Robin looked at them in disbelief.

"How can you guys think about breakfast at a time like this?! Aren't you guys forgetting about-"

"I'm here!" A voice spoke up in a pant, a voice that made Robin's heart stop.

The leader turned around in a snap to see Beastboy, hands on his knees hunched over as he tried to catch his breath.

"Sorry I'm late, I totally slept in!" The changeling smiled goofily, as he walked past a gaping Robin, who did a double take and rubbed his eyes frantically.

"Beastboy?" Robin breathed out then wondered if the team rescued him while he was asleep, "How did you come back home? Did you escape from Red X? What happened?"

Beastboy turned to the raven haired boy with a look of confusion, "Escape? Red X? What are you talking about? We were fighting him yesterday and he got away remember?"

Robin's eyes widen in shock and his mind went into overdrive.

'_H-how can this be? Is this all a dream? Or...was I dreaming before? Gah this is all confusing!' _Robin rubbed his head in frustration, as he proceeded to slap his cheek a little and pinch his arm painfully, which caused his teammates to look at him worriedly.

"Ah, Rob," Beastboy approached cautiously and tapped his leader's shoulder, then yelped as Robin turned to him with a freaked out look, "Um, is everything okay? You look...paler than Raven,"

Beastboy then yelped as he felt arms around him and majorly blushed as the taller of the two hugged him tightly.

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming and you're really here," Robin muttered with a small voice, then blinked as Beastboy ducked down from the Boy Wonder's arms and looked at him incredibly shocked.

"Dude, you act like I've been dead or something," The green boy raised a brow at Robin.

"But...I thought you were kidnapped by Red X! And that Ravenger guy that attacked the Tower yesterday! And Kid Flash and Kyd Wykkyd they were missing too and-"

"Robin, Robin, stop!" Beastboy waved his hands as Raven, Cyborg and Starfire stood behind him and Robin immediately stopped his shouting and quieted down.

"Robin, first off, we fought Red X yesterday," Cyborg looked at his best friend confused.

"And I know I let him get away, I know, but we'll get him today I promise!" Beastboy added with a huff, one that made Robin yet again guilty.

"And Kyd Wykkyd? Man, he's in his jail cell like he should be, I've always checked everyday on the cells since we've beaten the Brotherhood last year," Cyborg explained with a frown, "Why would you care if Kyd Wykkyd's missing anyways? I mean the dude is dangerous, but he's frozen like every other villain,"

"And the friend Kid Flash is fine and not missing, he is in the Titan's South with Jinx, Argent, Thunder and Lightning," Starfire recalled with a worried look, "And who is this...Ravenger?"

"I think the stress is getting to you from Red X getting away," Raven pointed out, "Maybe you should take a break for today and we'll sort out all the missions?"

_'This can't be right! It felt so real! The fight with Ravenger, seeing Kyd Wykkyd and Kid Flash, everything! What the hell is going on here?' _

Beastboy touched Robin's arm gently and looked up at him as Robin calmed down a little with wary eyes.

"Robin, you're starting to freak me out dude. Maybe you should sleep in too, looks like you really need it..."

"No..." Robin shook his head a little and placed a hand onto his eyes and tried to stop the headache forming, "I-This can't be real. This is all some crazed up dream wishing Beastboy was back-"

"Robin!"

Robin looked up dizzily as he felt a hand over his moving it away from his eyes as the green eyes stared at the masked eyes of the Boy Wonder's, eyes that were filled with worry and slight fear for him.

"You're scaring us a little Rob, just sit down and tell us what's wrong," Beastboy spoke softly, as Starfire floated over and placed a comforting hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Yes dear Robin, you are talking of the crazies, like when you were obsessing of the villain Slade," The alien princess whispered then pulled the spiky haired boy into her arms and hugged him, "Please, no more of the nonsense of talking and come eat breakfast with us,"

"Maybe a little food will clear your mind better," Cyborg assured the leader with a nod.

Robin let out a sigh as he rubbed his head then felt a pull of a tiny hand as he looked at the smiling face of Beastboy giving the shy sheepish smile he always did. And it made Robin smile a little too. He sort of missed that smile.

"C'mon Rob..." Beastboy's voice echoed then his smile turned into a sad one, "I need you..."

* * *

Robin breathed out in a panic and sat up from his deskchair and panted in fear, sweat pouring down his face as he looked around then closed his eyes as he removed his eye mask and punched the desk in heartache.

"It...I knew it," Robin choked up with a threatening of tears building up and pounded his fist into the table again, "It was all a dream..."

He then leaned back into the chair, looking to see his computer was still on, with pictures of Ravenger, Kid Flash and Kyd Wykkyd and Beastboy. Beastboy is still missing, and so were the speedster and the teleporter.

"Beastboy..." Robin whispered in pain, placing his head into his hands in tired defeat, "Where are you?..."

* * *

Garfield gasped as he sat up in bed and looked around the dark room, then looked over at the sleeping Jason, who was snuggled into his side peacefully. The blond haired boy then sniffled as he looked out the window, seeing the moon shine bright and the stars twinkle. But...the sight didn't make him happy. He felt...like something was missing.

"Robin..." Garfield whispered quietly, not knowing why that word hurts his heart ever so.

* * *

Kid Flash blinked as he looked back at Kyd Wykkyd, who was staring at the huge mansion that was yards away from them.

"Where are we Wykkyd?" The speedster asked with confusion laced in his voice, as his dark sort of lover still stared afar at the building with a frown.

_'My instincts brought me here after Ravenger was making his escape' _The teleporter signed to his speedster companion with a apprehensive look, '_I think Beastboy is in that building,'_

The red and yellow cladded boy grinned and looked excited, "Let's go get him then!"

He was about to run, but then choked when the dark ex-villain grabbed the back of his cowl, almost pulling off Kid Flash's head piece and eyemask, and Kyd Wykkyd shook his head, then used his hands to sign again.

_'Not yet, I sense the mansion is filled with dark magic protection and security systems that even a person with your vibrating of molecules through solid objects won't do,'_

Kid Flash frowned then huffed childishly, "Then what are we supposed to do? Just wait here?"

_'That's exactly what we're gonna do, until we can contact your loser friends, the Titans,'_

"Please don't call them losers," Kid Flash pleaded then flipped his communicator then growled, "Fudge, the signals jammed,"

_'Obviously, the place's magnetic field interrupts any communications,' _Kid Wykkyd signed as he rolled his eyes.

"Fine, we'll wait then," Kid Flash grumbled and sat on the ground with his arms crossed, as his boyfriend followed, "But I hate waiting!"

* * *

**So what'cha think? Please read and review to tell me your thoughts on this chapter? Thanks for reading!**


	9. The WykkydFlash to the Rescue!

The** Leader** or The _Criminal?_

**Summary:** Beast Boy has always had more than just idol worship for the Boy Wonder, but said Boy Wonder never noticed him. It was always the beautiful Tameranian princess that has his attention. Beast Boy then feels like he'll never find anyone just for him. That is, until Red X started to pay attention to him.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans. DC Comics has that pleasure :)

**A/n**: Thanks a bunch honies with all the reviews :D BeastGreen, you're truly the best, and I do always lol at Kid Flash xD Your wish is about to come true! Sorrowful Cheshire, also thank you for the review as well ;) Anyways, on the chapter I should say!

* * *

_"Would you please stop vibrating?" _A voice spoke into Kid Flash's mind, as the speedster jolted from his thinking and looked around frantically and looked down to the annoyed eyes of Kyd Wykkyd looking up at him as the red head was hugging him close to his body. Feeling that he really was vibrating, he stopped immediately and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it I-Did you just talk?" Kid Flash blinked, remembering hearing a soft calm voice.

_"I'm speaking into your mind you moron," _Kyd Wykkyd's lips didn't move, but the voice was filled with sarcasm yet affection and Kid Flash had to grin like an idiot hearing such a voice in his head. It was a mix of chiming bells in the soft wind and the calmness of the ocean waves. Cheesy, the young Flash knew, but that's how he described it.

"Oh crap, you sound..." The red head breathed out with a Cheshire like smile, then softened as he hugged the teleporter close to him, "Hearing your voice, even telepathic, it's amazing..."

Kyd Wykkyd uncharacteristically blushed but then hit at the speedster chest with an embarrassed huff. _"Idiot.." _

"But heeeeyyyyy," Kid Flash then piped with curiosity and accusation, "How come you didn't do this before and had to sign everything out?"

"_I guess I trust you enough to actually know I can talk telepathically so you were correct when we first met, I was reading your mind and used See-more's excuse that he was seeking your heat trails. He's the only other person besides you that knows what my true voice sounds like," _Kyd Wykkyd explained with a sheepish look, and Kid Flash couldn't help but nuzzle his face sweetly into his cheek in adoration.

"Your voice sounds like a dark angel," He muttered quietly and Kyd Wykkyd silently scoffed.

"_Don't mention angel..." _He spoke almost sadly, and Kid Flash was about to question on it when he blinked and heard a helicopter fly by them and the two looked up to see just that flying away.

"Looks like a government's helicopter," Kid Flash suggested then looked the direction it came from then frowned, "It came from the mansion..."

_"Quick, now we go! let's get in before the shield's come back up again!" _And with that, Kyd Wykkyd was gone and already and hiding in the shadow's of the mansion walls, and Kid Flash sprinted quickly and jumped through and watched as a blue forcefield closed up around the area they were in and sighed in relief.

"Phew, that was close!" The speedster laughed a little but his mouth was covered as the teleporter pulled him towards himself and hid in the shadows, then looked around warily.

The two glanced around seeing that the front lawn was swarmed around with robots and many boobytraps, thank god they went past it before the shields went up. They could've activated once closed. Kyd Wykkyd frowned and then pulled at Kid Flash's wrist and teleported into the walls carefully and tried to sense any magic traps as they came in. So far, so good. Kid Flash looked at his not-so-boyfriend in bewilderment, as the dark ex-villain just made a silent hand gesture to say 'Not-safe-to-talk-telepathically-just-go-with-everything-I-do' and the speedster understood. The both soon carefully trended around the mansion, carefully not to use their powers in case it triggers a magical alarm or something. Kyd Wykkyd glanced up then scoffed lightly seeing a Devil's Trap painted up at the ceilings in blood. But for the hero beside him, it crept him out a little.

Suddenly, padding of footsteps was being heard from afar and Kyd Wykkyd immediately pulled the taller boy with him in the shadows and hid, as the pair of eyes watched a figure walked past them, and Kid Flash frowned. A blond short looking kid dressed in green and purple pajamas. Nobody the young speedster recognized. Kid Flash looked down once more at the dark teleporter but only saw an empty space then did the double take as he watched Wykkyd creeping over the the boy not noticing their presence. Kid Flash made quick jerk movements of panic then raced quietly behind Kyd Wykkyd, but it seemed the boy heard as he turned to the now frozen strangers and widen eyes looked afraid.

"HE-"

"Shhhh kid! It's okay!" Kid Flash placed a hand to cover the blond's mouth and shushed him as Kyd Wykkyd looked around, "We're the good guys, we're looking for a kid your age, all green, named Beastboy?"

The kid blinked, his eyes flashed with something and a bit of confusion as he tilted his head. Kyd Wykkyd looked at the boy carefully then tugged carefully at the speedster with a serious look. Kid Flash didn't have to read his mind to see the expression on his lover's face as he snapped his head to the kid he was silencing and gaped.

"Nooooo..." The speedster comically let his jaws drop then look back at his boyfriend-sort-of then back at the boy looking at him like he was crazy, "Dude this is so weird..."

Kyd once again tugged at the young Flash and signed out '_We must get out of here before we are spotted or sensed'_

Kid Flash nodded and picked up the boy then almost dropped the boy when he suddenly started screaming at the top of his lungs, and then the sound of alarms were heard everywhere then Kyd Wykkyd grabbed the boy's chin and stared into his eyes, then watched the the boy stopped screaming then went limp in Kid Flash arms and fell asleep.

"How..did you," Kid Flash was about to ask, but the look the teleporter gave him shut him up and knew that it'll all be explained later.

Not wasting time, Kyd Wykkyd placed someone on the floor, then made a grab of the two boys and teleported out of there.

* * *

Jason watched through the survalliance TV cameras of the camera room as he frowned and watched a hero and a traitor of the villains kidnap his lover out of the blue then chuckled darkly, as he changed quickly into his Red X costume and walked out the the hallway were Kid Flash and Kyd Wykkyd disappeared off with Garfield. He picked up the little device the teleporter left behind and shook his head, crushing the thing in his hands.

"Even if your magic deludes me hybrid, your 'Beastboy' is long gone by the time you reach the Titan's Tower," Red X whispered to himself and grabbed is walkie talkie and smirked, "Grant, looks like you have another chance to fight the Twerps again, and this time, don't leave anyone alive except the Logan boy, got it?"

* * *

Robin gasped lightly as Kyd Wykkyd suddenly appeared with Kid Flash and someone in the speedster's arms, and Cyborg, Raven and Starfire jumped up with their leader in surprise.

"What the..."

"Rob, we've found him!" Kid Flash smiled as he cradled, Robin realized now was a person, in his arms, "We've found him!"

Robin smiled brightly at the news and went over to his best friend but then frowned and looked at Kid Flash stupified.

"Uh, Kid, You've got the wrong guy-"

"No, it really is Beastboy...only...he seems to be human now for some reason," Kid Flash explained with a small worried look, and Raven floated over to him and touched the sleeping boy then gasped.

"Dark magic is protecting him, but I got a glimpse of his mana and it confirms Flash is telling the truth," She whispered and looked scared for the first time Kid Flash has ever seen her.

Robin immediately went into action and nodded to Cyborg, "Take Beastboy into the infirmary, Raven, see what you can do to heal anything and lift the dark magic, Starfire, assist Raven,"

His teammates nodded and Cyborg scooped up the little guy in his arms carefully as the three marched out of the room. Robin turned to the other two left in the room and smiled a bit.

"Thank you, both of you, but how did you do it?"

Kid Flash smiled proudly and pulled Kyd Wykkyd to his side, "It was all Kyd Wykkyd, he was the one that found his location and got him out,"

Robin looked over the quiet teleporter than reached into his pockets and brought out a spare communicator and the dark teleporter blinked at the sudden move and Kid Flash smiled big and happy.

"Well anyone that saved our friend is deserving a chance. If you need us or in any trouble, you can call us anytime. So, Kyd Wykkyd, wanna be a Titan?"

_'This...seems all too much,'_ Kyd Wykkyd signed as Kid Flash looked at him.

"You deserve it Wykkyd, after all, Jinx also turned out good and it got her better in life..."

Kyd Wykkyd shook his head, making both Robin and Kid Flash confused as he suddenly disappeared. Kid Flash then sighed, understanding why he disappeared, the same reason Jinx did the first time she joined the Titans. He then smiled weakly at his best friend, and Robin nodded in understanding as Kid Flash saluted and zoomed out of there to find Kyd Wykkyd.

Robin let out a breath as he then turned around and went to see how the others were doing with the now human Beastboy. He didn't know how to react to Beastboy looking so...normal. But even so, it doesn't change how Robin felt for him. And he's just glad he's finally safe.

For now.

* * *

**So what'cha think? Hahaha it's not over yet folks! Just because Kid Flash and Kyd Wykkyd saved him doesn't mean it's all ending *cackles* Awww some WykkydFlash moment above made me all giggly. Anyways, what's gonna happen next? Please read and review to tell me your thoughts on this chapter? Thanks for reading!**


	10. Seven Days

The** Leader** or The _Criminal?_

**Summary:** Beast Boy has always had more than just idol worship for the Boy Wonder, but said Boy Wonder never noticed him. It was always the beautiful Tameranian princess that has his attention. Beast Boy then feels like he'll never find anyone just for him. That is, until Red X started to pay attention to him.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans. DC Comics has that pleasure :)

**A/n**: So here's to another chapter. Thanks for the reviews guys, especially to Princesa3000, Florcrest and BeastGreen :D Thanks a bunch you guys, you're all so sweet and make me keep writing this story.

* * *

_A week._

That's the estimate amount of time the Titans used for the returned and very normal Beastboy. Sorry, correction, Garfield Logan.

After Cyborg and Raven were placing the boy in the infirmary, Garfield suddenly went wild and frantic, screaming for 'Jason' and wanting to go home and get out of there. Starfire had to watch with sadness and worry for her dear friend that was now human, as Cyborg strapped him down the hospital bed and Raven was chanting and placing him fast asleep. Robin came just in time to witness it, his heartbreaking on the inside, but kept a brave face on the outside. And the days just keep coming.

**First Day**

Garfield was still in the hospital bed, now unstrapped and sitting up on his bed as Starfire smiled at him, sitting on the chair next to him with his bowl of food. Acting like the Kanorfka that she'd always has been for silky, she then raised the spoon to feed the young boy

"Open wide my little bumgorf~" Starfire cooed motherly.

"No! I don't wanna eat your stupid food!" Garfield screamed childishly as he turned his head away from the spoon Starfire was holding with some bits of tofu.

"But Friend Beastboy, you must eat, and the Tofu is your favorite food," Starfire pouted with worry.

"No! My favorite food is pancakes! Where's Jason?! When he finds me, he'll kick your sorry butts for kidnapping me! And my name is not Beastboy! It's Garfield!"

Starfire sighed a little but then yelped as suddenly Garfield jumped up, pushing Starfire hard and making a run for it to the door. But he then yelped as the doors swished open to reveal Robin and Raven folding their arms sternly. This caused the blond boy to walk back with Robin following behind him and Raven checked the human Beastboy out with her magic.

"If you try and run away Beastboy, we will always bring you back home," Robin said with a frown as Beastboy turned his head and started to silently cry.

"This isn't home, it's a prison..." The blond cried softly as everyone in the room looked at him sadly, "I want Jason...I want to go home,"

"But friend," Starfire cooed with tears for her friend, "You are home,"

Robin couldn't take it anymore and walked out the room.

**Second Day**

"So, Garfield," Cyborg guffawed at the name a little then grinned, "Wanna play Mega Monkeys Extreme Never before Played Silver addition? I've finally got you the game since you went missing,"

Garfield tilted his head a little, ears perking up at the sound of 'playing', forgetting the fact he was being held captive against his will.

"Um, is that a board game?"

Cyborg blinked then rolled his eyes, "Man, it's a video game, you love playing this game!"

"Jason doesn't let me play video games, or let me watch TV. Jason says that the television rots your brains thanks to the harmful alpha waves of radiation coming from it,"

Cyborg now really hates this Jason guy.

"Man, is this even Beastboy at all?" Cyborg looked behind at Robin and Raven leaning against the wall observing, "I mean all the dude every talks about is Jason, Jason, Jason and going back home, and even doesn't say DUDE anymore!"

Raven floated to the confused and sad boy on the bed and checked him over as usual, "Despite not only being changed physically, mentally his mind and personality is also altered along with the memories, he is still Beastboy, but just normal,"

Robin agreed, ignoring the seeping feeling of jealousy whenever Jason was mentioned.

**Third Day**

"And so the White Magician struck one last magic onto the people of the Citadel hoping that the sleeping spell will prevent the city to never again corrupt the world and it's curse of the Black Witch's wrath. And the White Magician was never heard from again,"

Raven then closed the book then looked down at Garfield now sleeping. Usually, he would be snoring loudly and drooling a mess on his pillow, limbs struck out everywhere and kicking the sheets off him. But no. In fact, he was curled into the bed, blanket wrapped around him protectively and has that peaceful look on his face.

Since the first night he's been here, Garfield demanded at least before he sleeps, to be read a bedtime story. He explained that Jason always read him a story, it calmed him and made him happy. Robin was about to deny the request but Raven agreed before he could. So now every night Raven would read him a book from her collection and was surprised that Garfield enjoyed it, not once saying it was weird and creepy. And he always slept nice and peacefully after she finishes.

Smiling a little for the first time, Raven then touched Beastboy's head in a sisterly manner and checked on him for the last time and floated out of the room to get some sleep.

**Fourth Day**

Robin huffed in frustration as Garfield folded his arms and looked at the leader with fierce eyes.

"What?" The Boy Wonder gritted with folded arms, "No..."

"If you're going to keep me prison here, you might as well let me out for fresh air or something! This is unsanitary! I'm not gonna run away...I mean I've tried and I know I can't,"

Robin looked at the non-changeling for a moment then sighed as he watched those eyes get big and pleading, then slapped his face a little from the blush forming and nodded.

"Fine, but only at the rooftops of the Tower and I'm going with you just to keep an eye out for you,"

Garfield smiled happily in joy and pumped his fists in the air, and grabbed the blushing Boy Wonder's hand and raced out of the stuffy Infirmary. As soon as the boys reached up to the rooftops, the non-Beastboy smiled brightly as he raced over the railings and looked around him in wonder, from the ocean and beyond the city far from them.

"Wow! This is amazing! Jason was so wrong about the outside world, it's beautiful!" Garfield laughed freely, feeling the wind in his face as Robin watched him with a small smile, "This is the best day ever!"

Until five minutes later.

"Oh god," Garfield crouched down onto the floor with fear in his eyes, "Jason would kill me for being outside like this!"

And five minutes later again.

"I AM SO HAPPY!" Garfield did cartwheels around the rooftop with a care-free laugh as Robin watched with a confused face.

And five minutes later after that.

"Ohhhh god I'm a horrible houselover," He groaned with his head on the railings and bend over with a cry, "Jason would be so disappointed in me!"

And five minutes after that moment.

"I REGRET NOTHING! WOOOOOHOOOOO!" Garfield twirled around in a dance, ignoring the blank stare of Robin.

And it kept going like that for hours, until it was nighttime and Garfield was curled up into the floor silently, and Robin carefully bent down and carried the sleeping boy in his arms, knowing that he tired himself out from the overwhelming moodswings of being outside. As Robin was carrying him inside, he had to wonder why Jason would never let him outdoors like this.

**Fifth Day**

Garfield met the Titan's East. Robin told them of the situation with Beastboy and the immediately wanted to see the boy for themselves.

And it wasn't a good meeting actually.

His best friend, Aqualad, tried to give him their annual hug, but it caused Garfield to lash out violently, making Speedy step in to protect his waterbending boyfriend and Robin holding the hostile and panic-stricken blond on the bed.

Mas y Menos tried to cheer the human boy with showering of gifts from Guatemala, and Garfield immediately warmed to them, and Bumblebee as well since she seemed to be a better motherly figure than Starfire, who Garfield was still getting used too.

Aqualad was hurt that his friend didn't recognize him, but soon changed that when getting to know the new Beastboy and taking him out of the Tower (but not off the island) and go for swimming lessons.

And the moment happened again.

"WEEEEEEEE THIS IS FUN!" Garfield splashed in the ocean water with a laugh, amusing the older Atlantean and the other Titans who decided on a beach party.

And five minutes later.

"Oh god! Jason says the waters are dangerous! He'd be so mad!" Garfield cried onto Aqualad, who looked at Robin in confusion and the Boy Wonder sighed.

"That's normal for him now,"

**Sixth Day**

Robin felt a figure slip into his bed and under the sheets in the middle of the night as a tiny squeak was heard mixing into the lightning and thunder being heard from outside the Tower.

"Gar, how did you get in here?" Robin muttered sleepily as he sat up in bed with the shaking boy on his lap looking up at him.

"I-I'm scared...and Cyborg told me how to open your room just in case-"

The boy then cried out again as another sound of the thunderstorm was heard and hugged Robin tightly, making the Boy Wonder blush brightly be wide awake.

"Gar..." Robin looked down at the boy with soft eyes and hugged the boy gently to him, "Shhh, it's okay, it's just a small thunderstorm, it won't hurt you..."

He rubbed the boy's back a bit as he heard the sniffles from the blond.

"I-I...Jason always comforts me too when storms come," Garfield muttered, Robin tightening his grip a little as he spoke (Stupid fake memories, Robin thought bitterly), "And...I don't know who else to turn to..."

Garfield looked at Robin a bit then eyes turned sad.

"You should remove your mask more often,"

Robin remembered he slept without his mask, but didn't care at the moment when suddenly another sound of thunder was heard and once again Garfield nuzzled into him in fear. The Boy Wonder hummed a little and laid back down with the boy crying in his arms, whispering comforting words and stroking the blond hair a little and watched as the scared boy fell fast asleep. The leader watched a little bit more, and plucked up the courage to place a soft kiss onto the boy's sleeping lips then leaned his forehead against Garfield's as he closed his eyes.

It was a progress. But at least Garfield was slowly trusting them again and forgetting about Red X and such. But Robin knew it would be a long time before he became their Beastboy again. His Beastboy.

Baby steps.

**Seventh Day (and onwards)**

Garfield was slowly crawling back into the Titan's lives, and almost seemed to be coming back to his senses, one step at a time. Cyborg taught the boy video games and influencing him in saying 'Dude' all the time. Raven still read to him, but also teaching him how to meditate and drinking herbal tea with him along with some tofu. Starfire told many jokes and tried to do some practical jokes, just to make the little non-changeling laugh and try it out for himself.

Robin, he was a different case.

Ever since that night, Garfield followed Robin like a lost puppy, always trying to hold the leader's hand, and wait for him whenever Robin had to use the bathroom or go into the research room for something. Since there wasn't much crimes or missions to fulfill, Robin spent time training, and Garfield watched in fascination and Robin smiled and taught him some moves that soon they were able to spar one-on-one together.

All in all, Robin felt pretty good and happy that their Beastboy was coming back little by little.

But Robin's uplifting mood was crushed when the alarms sounded and Cyborg looked at Robin with a serious look.

"It's Red X...and he teamed up with Ravenger,"

Immediately, Robin blinked as he felt the whoosh near him and saw that Kid Flash was beside him.

"Alright, another chance to beat those guys up!" The speedster grinned widely and Robin looked at him.

"How did you," Robin then heard a bell chime and glanced back to see the ever silent Kyd Wykkyd, "Nevermind, I figured..."

"Told you the bell was useful," Kid Flash grinned at the dark ex-villain who just rolled his eyes.

"So let's go get them!" Robin punched a fist into his hand in determination, "Titans GO!"

And immediately everyone raced out of the room, as Garfield watched them in confusion. Robin paused in his steps as he glanced over at the boy, biting his lip a bit in thought then placed some codings into the lock of the Tower then looked at the boy once more.

"Stay here!" Robin ordered then raced out with Garfield looking at him in sadness as he stayed behind.

What he didn't realize, however, that someone was already at the back door to get him as soon as the Titans left.

* * *

**Dun, dun, duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun! Oh dear, what's going to happen next? Find out on the next chapter ;) Please read and review to tell me your thoughts on this chapter? Thanks for reading!**


	11. The Return of A Titan and The Fight

The** Leader** or The _Criminal?_

**Summary:** Beast Boy has always had more than just idol worship for the Boy Wonder, but said Boy Wonder never noticed him. It was always the beautiful Tameranian princess that has his attention. Beast Boy then feels like he'll never find anyone just for him. That is, until Red X started to pay attention to him.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans. DC Comics has that pleasure :)

**A/n**: Okay, I know I've forgot to answer some of your questions before so I'll answer them now. One, the doctor that Jason was talking to before is indeed in the comics, he actually worked with Beastboy's parents in the past. Two, yes, Garfield Logan was Beastboy's old name. Three, Ravenger is a boy here because he was the first Ravenger before Rose Wilson was. Four, Beastboy will somehow return back to normal, baby steps. Five, it is unsure who will Beastboy end up with yet. Six, Kyd Wykkyd is one of the Hive Students with Cyborg then joined the Hive of Hive with Jinx, Gizmo, Mammoth, See-more, Billy Numerous and at rare times, Private Hive :) Hope that answers everything. Enjoy the chapter. Thanks for the reivews lovely Princesa3000 and IHeartFanFiction91!

* * *

_"Boy, it's been a while being here...I wonder how everyone has been," _A figure stood by at the doors with a sigh, blue eyes as clear as the sky observing the tower in wonder and fondness, _"I hope the gang isn't gonna be too much in a shock, I know Beastboy would be so happy that I've finally decided to come home...I hope...even when I betrayed them, and saving them that day...I hope they still don't think of me as their enemy...I'd really want to come back to the place that was truly my home...to my friends...to Beastboy..."_

The figure then paused then bit her lower lip nervously, but braved it out as she used the old communicator she secretly kept with her as the doors swung open, recognizing the signature of the device and letting the figure in. She stepped into the livingroom, but was stunned to find that it was quiet. No loud video game playing, no music being played loudly, no singing off key, no arguing over pizza flavors, nothing. It was as if the Tower was dead.

_"Probably off on another mission," _The figure thought to herself with a frown, blowing a piece of her blond hair from her eyes, as she looked down at herself, _"If the gang haven't demolished my room yet, I'd want to change out of this stupid school uniform," _She thought to herself bitterly.

The girl walked around the room a bit, remineicsing on the good times she had back when she was a Titan. It was the best moments of her life, and would be again once she talks to the Titans and explains everything. She then glanced at the couch to see a figure sleeping on it.

Curious, she walked over and peeked to see a sleeping blond boy in one of Robin's old shirts and sweatpants, curled up and looking peaceful. Eyes widened, then smiled softly as she hopped on the seat and gently lifted the boy's head up and placed it down on her lap and stroked the now blond hair of her best friend.

"Human look looks good on you BB," The girl whispered softly then giggled and kept affectionately stroking his hair, "And I told you Robin's clothes would look good on you too,"

Yes, Terra was finally home.

* * *

Robin stood on the empty streets with his team and Kyd Wykkyd behind him, staring at the carnage that was Ravenger that was right before them. The evil man then perked his ears up and slowly turned his head as he grinned in a twisted sort of way, blood dripping from his blade and wrecked his clothes. Starfire gasped at such gore and horror, Raven closed her eyes, Cyborg looked pale, Kid Flash looked angry, Kyd Wykkyd just looked blank and Robin saw red. There were innocent people dead in Ravenger's wake, and the mad man responsible looked happy about it.

"Take him down hard, and at all cost," Robin commanded as he readied two of his Birdaraangs and created it as a sword, "Titans GO!"

Kid Flash made a quick dash at Ravenger, who suddenly disappeared and jumped up into the air and threw a device at the speedster as he expanded and captured the red head in some sort of electrical force field and keeping the speedster in place with a pained scream.

_'A Level 4 containment field!?' _Kyd Wykkyd thought with shock, remembering how Gizmo made that machine, and was about to aid the speedster but suddenly felt his body freeze and then incase in some sort of glass prison, and tried to phase out, but found it impossible, '_Damn! A Silicone Level 7 Cage!' _He thought angrily as he tried all his might to teleport out, but it only backlashed as his body felt like it was being ripped in two.

Ravenger grinned a little as he watched Starfire coming at him with many starbolts and used her powerful laser eyes as Ravenger managed to dodge them all. He then lifted a gun up and shot at her, as Starfire then fell to the ground with a thud, then throwing over a round force shield around her from escaping as the ball around her turned dark, and Starfire was getting paler. The villain then watched Cyborg charging at him with his fist raised, and Ravenger chuckled as he threw two flying disks at him as he watched the mechanical teen short circuit and shut down, Cyborg's blue turning black. The mad man then gracefull flipped backwards and observed his work then looked over at the two Titans still standing, looking at everything in shock and horror. It all happened too fast, as if Ravenger knows each one of everyone's weaknesses.

"Well, well, well, looks like I only have the two birds in the group left," Ravenger spoke confidentally, loving how pissed Raven and Robin looked, "Don't feel bad, they were easy to pinpoint their weaknesses since our last fight and it helped that I got Intel on all your weaknesses and such," He explained smoothly then grinned as he held up a small gem and threw it at Raven, "Think fast,"

Raven's eyes widen as she felt darkness swoop over her as she screamed, trying it all her might to use her powers but the black flames dragged her down and engulfed her whole.

"RAVEN!" Robin screamed and raced to her, but was stopped as he felt two pains in his back and fell the the ground stunned as Ravenger walked over to him calm and stepped onto Robin's back painfully, sinking the darts he shot further into Robin's back.

"I'm not playing here anymore little Birdie, I am finishing what I've started," He whispered coldly as he watched Robin squirm and smiled excitedly, "No hard feelings hero, being an assassin and killing people is what I do,"

"Y-you...w-won't...get...a...away...with..."

Ravenger laughed, "I've already won hero. It was nice fighting you, now like all your friends soon enough, you'll die with them,"

Robin glanced over, seeing Kid Flash struggling to keep himself awake as he was being shocked, Kyd Wykkyd curled up in a fetal position in his prison, Starfire dully looking like she was losing her light, Cyborg turned off and unmoving, and Raven screaming in the fire surrounding her. He then looked up at his killer and closed his eyes, trying hard to fight his body from passing out and thought of one thing.

'_Beastboy...'_

Suddenly an arrow shot into Ravenger's shoulder as the villain cried out in shock then turned angrily around to see the Titan's East and Jinx with their powers and weapons at the ready.

"Let's see you handle us Mister Slade poser," Speedy grinned.

"Nobody messes with MY boyfriend and his fling except me!" Jinx spat out with her eyes glowing as Kid Flash grinned a little despite being in pain.

"T-That's my Jinx..." He muttered quietly, as Jinx glanced over at him then looked back at Ravenger with heated eyes, "Titan's GO!"

"I was supposed to say that," Bumblebee muttered with a shake of her head.

She then got her shock stingers ready and aimed for Ravenger, and Aqualad summoned his water to soak Ravenger as Speedy used his ice arrows and shot at him, freezing Ravenger into place. Mas y Menos grinned as they held hands and raced over and made a whirling tornado and lifted the frozen villain as Jinx's hot pink eyes glowed and shot her hands out as a wave of energy sliced onto Ravenger painfully as he was plummeting down to the ground with a huge explosion thanks to another one of Speedy's explosive arrows. The evil man growled as he crawled up, not one to like surprises such as this.

_'Damn...where's Todd when you need him,?!'_ He thought to himself pissed, as he watched the Titan's East free the other Titans (Bumblebee switching Cyborg back on, Jinx freeing Kid Flash from his containment field, Aqualad getting rid of Kyd Wykkyd's prison and Starfire's too, Speedy aiding at Robin's wounds and extinguishing Raven's fiery trap).

Ravenger did not like failing at all.

"NO!" He sat up on his knees and revealed a little button thing and grinned in madness with a cackle, "I cannot fail this mission, no way in hell! I might as well blow up everything to make sure you meddling kids will stay dead forever!"

Robin's eyes widened along with everyone else's as they stared at him.

"Ravenger don't! You'll destroy yourself too!" Speedy shouted for Robin with a little bit of fear, "Don't be a fool!"

"I don't give a damn!" Ravenger screamed and was about to press the button, until a rock hit his hand painfully, dropping the device and he howled as he held his hand and looked up, "Who dares?!-"

"Hey freakazoid!" A female voice laughed, "Blowing up the city and being a sore loser? Pretty lame for some assassin huh?"

The Titans looked back in surprise to see Terra in her old uniform with Garfield holding onto her waist and looking down a little frightened.

"Terra?!" Everyone spoke in shock except Jinx, Kyd Wykkyd, Kid Flash and the Titan's East.

"That's right, Terra's back in town, and we're gonna rock this joint right! here," Terra grinned and have a peace sign then looked over at the blond behind her then winked, "You watch why I'm called Terra around here," She giggled as she raised her hands up, watching the ground rise and trap Ravenger and rendered him motionless.

The other Titans walked over as Terra landed with Garfield. Robin was the first to react as he got out of Speedy's hold and rushed over limping to the blond.

"Garfield, I told you to wait at the tower!" Robin scolded lightly as he touched the boy's arm, and the boy immediately smiled the Beastboy goofy smile and winked.

"Dude, you know I don't listen to orders," The non-changeling spoke coolly as the others looked at him in shock, "And don't use my real name Rob, I'm just Beastboy..."

"You...you remember?" Robin whispered with a huge smile as his other teammates look excited.

"Dude, of course I remember. Like how I remember you're a jerkface leader, Rae is always creepy, Star always forces me to eat her shnasty Tamaranian food and Cy beats me at my own game of Mega Monkeys 1 through 10," Beastboy grinned then looked at Terra, "Thank Terra, she was able to knock some sense into me,"

Terra blushed a little and rubbed her head sheepishly, "Literally, I was worried he was talking nonsense about some Jason guy and that I got the wrong person that I...used my powers to juggle his brains a little...ehehe..."

Robin smiled a bit then stepped forward a bit and shook hands with her, "It's good to have you back Terra, but I thought you didn't remember who you were either?"

Terra smiled sadly then looked at everyone, "I knew all along, and I thought you guys would hate me if I ever came back..."

"We don't hate you Ter," Beastboy smiled as he hugged Terra tightly then smiled, "You're a Titan, part of our whacked up family,"

"Speaking of whack," Raven tiredly floated over as she looked at Beastboy, "You'll have to explain everything that has happened, and to figure out how to get you back to your green self,"

Beastboy nodded, "But first, we've got to get you and the others patched up Rae, you aren't looking so good,"

"And we should get that Ravenger guy to jail and quick," Aqualad jerked his thumb then his jaws dropped with a gasp.

The Titans looked with Aqualad and paled as they saw the empty space where Ravenger should be at.

"¡Imposible!" Mas y Menos shouted with opened mouths, as Robin growled.

"He got away again..."

"But...where?" Beastboy asked, as everyone stayed quiet with the same thought in mind.

* * *

"You failed,"

Ravenger growled as he nursed his bruised hand and leaned his pained and wounded body onto the wall as he looked at the shadow of Red X.

"Those kids, they outnumbered me!" The Slade like teenager spat out angrily, "How was I supposed to compete! I could've used the help!"

Red X glared at him, "I needed to get Garfield, but that stupid earth girl came in and took him out of the Tower. She knew I was there,"

"What now then partner?" The man took off his mask to reveal a familiar face, blond hair and blue eyes shining in vengeance.

"Grant Wilson, you're not like your dad, impatient as always," Red X noted with a frown, "Looks like you're no use to me anymore,"

And with a raise of a gun, a bang was heard and a body fell to the ground with a thud. Red X blew at his gun and kicked the unmoving body before him the huffed.

"Guess I can get your daddy on the phone now..."

* * *

**Dun, dun, duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun! Drama Bomb! What the heck is going on here? All will be known in good time my people, you will find out on the next chapter ;) Please read and review to tell me your thoughts on this chapter? Thanks for reading!**


	12. Special Announcement from Larry

The** Leader** or The _Criminal?_

_Starring_

Nosyarg Kicd (A.K.A. - Larry)

* * *

**WE INTERRUPT YOUR DAILY SCHEDULED PROGRAM TO BRING YOU SPECIAL TITAN'S ANNOUNCEMENT**

* * *

*A little blob of a figure pops in and it is revealed to be a certain mini-Robin DNA buddy, Larry*

LARRY: HIYA EVERYBODY! It's everyone's favorite little Robin fan of the Dimension 4 and 9/8s, Nosyarg Kcid! Or Larry as I am shortly called! YAY! *raises his magic finger as a clapping audience was heard and smiles* And boy do I have some news for you guys from the author of the story SPskater!

Beastboy (still human): *pops in with a raised eyebrow* Dude! Larry! What are you doing here?

LARRY: Beastboy! YAY! I'm here to announce a special chapter Miss Skater is working on right now for Chapter 13.

Robin: *walks behind Beastboy* Uh, what kind of special chapter?

LARRY: ROBIN! *goes and glomps him, snuggling into him happily* MY DNA BUDDY IS HERE! YAY!

Robin: *eyes widen and tries to get the little guy off of him* Ack! La-Larry! Ch-CHoking me here!

LARRY: *let's go and smiles sheepishly* Oops! Anyways *faces back to the screen* As it is Skater's 13th chapter next and it's her lucky favorite number AND she was so happy to have one of her story to get the most follows, favorites and reviews, she decided to do her very own TEEN TITAN'S FIRST EVERY 'THE LEADER OR THE CRIMINAL' FAQs and Interview with the Cast along with behind the scenes looks!

(*The audience clap and scream for joy, but it goes unknown to Robin and Beastboy*)

Robin: *whispers to Beastboy* Who the hell is he talking to?

Beastboy: *ignores Robin* Wait, why couldn't Skater tell them that herself?

LARRY: She's little busy sorting out her other story _**So Feeling The Mode** _and is trying to get the characters under control with some hero named Impulse.

Robin: Seriously? *looks around* What the heck is going on here?

LARRY: Skater is looking for her loyal fans to send reviews, questions, suggestions, ideas and other sort of fun dares and queries about the story, to either her or the characters. And she picked out the six people of the cast that are going to be interviewed!

Beastboy: And...who are they?

LARRY: *the lights dim and shine around Robin and Beastboy as Larry got the microphone* Ladies and gentlemen, Skater has officially picked my hero, Robin, and the other star of the show and Robin's love interest, Beastboy, to be the first two of the interview!

Beastboy: *blushes* Um...

Robin: *splutters and waves around with a blush* He's not my love interest!

LARRY: Along with the third main star and bad boy trying to steal Beastboy away from my hero, Red X!

Red X: *smirks and pops in* Hey there kiddies, I'm such a fan favorite to everyone

Robin: Red X! Grrrr...*gets his Birdaraangs ready*

*soon Robin and Red X start to fight as Beastboy watched them in confusion*

LARRY: Along Kid Flash, Starfire and Terra *cheers* YAY! Isn't that great? *looks behind him to see the fight and Beastboy being pulled by each arm by Robin and Red X then looks back at the screen* So just review away now with what you wanna say the the characters personally, like what they think about the story so far, what's their favorite color, their love lives and thoughts about other characters! And when Skater's got a whole bunch of it, it'll be featured in the next chapter and you get to actually talk to the characters to let them answer all your questions, dares, suggestions and more! PLUS Skater will also reveal some spoilers, secrets, back-up files on the team AND a sneak preview of the next episode!

Robin: *tugs at Beastboy arm* HE'S MINE!

Red X: You weren't saying that a while ago chuckles *yanks Beastboy's other arm*

Beastboy: *cries out* Help meeeeeee...!

LARRY: *covers the scene and smiles* Don't forget to vote who should win Beastboy's heart! Until next time folks, this has been Larry, giving you the news! PLEASE REVIEW! YAY! And thanks for the last reviews King and Wulf especially for the so many loving reviews, and the ever faithful Princesa3000! Yay, you guys rock!

(Scene ends and the screen blacks out)


	13. The Interview of the Crazy?

The **Leader **or the _Criminal?_

Starring

Nosyarg Kicd (A.K.A. - Larry)

Robin

Red X

Beastboy

Kid Flash

and

SPskater411...and okay and Impulse/Bart Allen

* * *

**WE INTERRUPT YOUR DAILY SCHEDULED PROGRAM TO BRING YOU SPECIAL TITAN'S CHAPTER**

* * *

The lights dimmed a little around the area as a familiar Robin look-alike popped out of nowhere and smiled brightly at the camera, waving happily.

"Heeeeeeelloooooooooooooo TT fans out there and the readers of this story!" Larry piped up happily as suddenly the lights brightened around him to reveal some sort of talk show place, with a cheering audience in front and cameras everywhere, "My name is Larry and I'll be your host tonight/today since Skater couldn't come over being kidnapped by some speedster and all,"

A crash was heard in the background as a female voice screamed and a familiar voice of Impulse was heard screaming as well, and Larry laughed nervously and looked at the camera.

"Uhhh...a-anyways, since we've got a lot of reviews, we're gonna get this show on the road and introduce the cast of the story. Give it up for my hero Robin, along with Beastboy and the evil Red X"

The audience cheer as a familiar spiked haired hero walked out broodingly, glancing back at the human Beastboy stepping out and waving cutely shy at the people, then the appearance of Jason walking out without his mask on and winking at the fangirls screaming for him. The three then sat down in their respective seats as Larry beamed at them.

"YAY! Hi guys!" He greeted cheerfully.

"Hi," Robin greeted shortly.

"Hey Larry," Beastboy smiled cheerfully back.

"Sup," Jason nodded with a cool smirk, ignoring how Robin and Larry glared at him.

"So, how are you guys and all?" Larry asked as he was dressed as Larry King (See what I did there? xD)

"Um...fine I guess," Robin played out slowly as he got a little uncomfortable with a camera so close to his face. He hoped Bruce or Alfred wasn't watching this.

"It's been going great Lar," Beastboy then spoke up with his trademark grin, not noticing the fact Robin and Jason seemed to be looking at him with dreamy gazes.

Jason snapped out of his stupor then grinned widely, "Been doing fine mini-Dickie, in fact, I think I feel confident after this,"

"Why's that?" Robin bit out before Larry could reply.

"Because the fans love me," Red X grinned at his 'brother', "And I know I'll win this,"

Robin growled then pointed his finger at Red X, "Don't be so cocky X,"

Beastboy sat in between them with a confused look as Larry coughed a bit to get their attention.

"Anyways, let's get on with the reviews shall we? Our first review is from Guest...sheesh this guy again? Anyways, he/she asks Why not alternate endings for each robin/bb and redX/BB?" Larry looks at the three males with a raised eyebrow, "Care to comment?"

"Pfft, that's stupid," Jason leaned back on his chair with an eyeroll, "No way am I gonna be bitten in the dust in an alternate ending, it's like saying Jacob could also win Bella if he tried, and that's not boosting for ratings. This is a load of bullcrap, it's another subtle way of sharing,"

"I never took you for a Twilight type Jay," A voice spoke behind Jason as a familiar red and yellow speedster grinned down at him.

"Everyone, meet Kid Flash, our other guest," Larry introduced as the girls in the audience went wild with hearts around them and Kid Flash waved and winked at each one of them, "Glad you could make it,"

"Glad to be here," Kid Flash then zoomed on Robin's other side and smiled, "So, what were we talking about?"

"On alternate endings on who could get Beastboy, Robin or Red X?" Larry repeated.

"Oh, well, that sounds like a good idea-"

"No it's not!" Robin and Red X both shouted, as Beastboy sighed boredly.

"If Skater were here, she'd want to do it," Kid Flash pointed out, "Just to make the fans out there happy. She always tends to be a people pleaser and not care of her original ideas,"

"Anyways, we should move on to the next review," Larry smiled then picked up another piece of paper, "This one comes from Princesa3000. HI AGAIN! Ahem, anyways, she asks if Robin likes beastboy so much why he didn't break up with starfire and ask bb out?"

Robin immediately blushed and sunk in his seat as Beastboy looked at him.

"Hold on, I thought Robin broke it off with Star a week after Trouble in Tokyo?" Kid Flash piped up in confusion as Larry shushed him, "What? It was on Chapter 3, duy?"

"Robin?" Beastboy asked in a quiet tone with big eyes, as Robin looked at him shyly.

"Next question," Jason voiced with a frown, as Larry and Robin glared at him once more.

"No, let Robin answer!" Larry exclaimed with a huff and Robin sighed.

"No, l-let's go to the next question,"

Larry pouted as Beastboy looked a little hurt and glanced down on the floor, and Jason took this oppurtunity to move closer and place an arm around Beastboy and smirk over to Robin, who clenched his fists and glared at his younger brother.

"Next question then," The little blob then sighed and read the next paper, "This review comes from IHeartFanFiction91, she writes: 'Oh goodness. I have to say that is a great and intresting idea with all the characters. I love to use that idea sometime! Course I need to ask first. Any who I like to ask Red X/Jason if your feelings for BB are so strong why change his mind and body? It seemed he was falling for you already why go to such extremes?'"

Jason smirked widely and pulled Beastboy onto his lap, earning a squeak and a blush from Beastboy.

"Well, that's easy. As much as I think his green skin and hair are freakin' adorable, I had to make him mine wholely. Like, he'll always choose his friends over me, and shift into those animals and deny me cause I'm the bad guy," Jason then shrugged and pulled Beastboy close to him, "Besides, he already loved me even before I changed him,"

Beastboy blushed and stayed silent as Robin looked like someone just died right in front of him.

"Dude, you're all kinds of messed up," Kid Flash whispered as Larry nodded.

"Yeah well, that's how much you gotta be to get what you want," Jason grinned a little.

"I wouldn't change Kyd Wykkyd the way he is for any reason," Kid Flash stood up and towered over to Jason, pulling Beastboy off of Jason and poked at the thief's chest, "You know nothing about love mister! I would never change someone like that, it's who they are! I most certainly love Kyd Wykkyd both physically and mentally...practically everything! Even when he's a bad guy and always goes back to the losers he calls his team and friends, I never ask him to leave that life. It's his choice, and I actually like how he is and not human like you made Beastboy, and I would never change him for anything in the world, he's perfect and amazing just the way he is,"

Everyone except Robin, Kid Flash and Jason, went "Awwww," as somewhere in the audience, a silent Kyd Wykkyd blushed a bit and smiled softly at the speedster's words.

"Pfft, whatever," Jason shrugged off and leaned back in his chair comfortably.

Kid Flash blinked and looked at the cameras and people then blushed sheepishly, "Oh crap, did I say all that in front of everyone?"

"Th-that was beautiful!" Larry sniffed and blew his nose in a tissue, giving off the chibi eyes to Kid Flash.

"Uhhh..." Robin remained speechless at his best friend's words then looked at Larry, "Shouldn't you go to the next question?"

Larry snapped out of it then nodded, "O-Oops..yeah, um, t-the next one is from Sorrowful Cheshire, she says 'alternate endings could be good idea but personally i think Beast Boy should be with Mammoth but i'm sure that who ever is chosen you'll make it great either way,"

Everyone was silent and most of the expressions on everyone's was: O.o'

"Dude, gross," Beastboy made a face and turned greener than usual.

"I'll say," Both Robin and Red X muttered with arms folded.

"Weird, big guy usually goes for other big guys or manly women," Kid Flash grinned and heard an offended 'hey!' in the audience and snickered, "Speak of the devil, he's somewhere here,"

"Next review," Larry piped up, "This is from Florcrest and she says, JASON ALL THE WAY! Or can't you make two alternative chapter/endings' Wow, everyone is asking for the alternate endings,"

"Ha, told you the fans love me," Red X cackled a bit as Robin almost ripped the armrest of his seat with a pissed off face.

"I think the alternate ending thing will be the winner," Kid Flash commented with a smile, "That or Skater's gonna twist it somehow,"

"This next and the very last reviewer is Lizzie, who also votes Red X to win," Larry read out with a blink as Red X jumped up then grinned.

"Ha, I win," Jason gloated with a triumphant smirk.

"Not yet," Robin stood up with his bo-staff and got into battlemode, "Not if I have anything to say about it!"

Red X then smirked as he got his own bo-staff and nodded in challenge, "Winner gets Beastboy, may the best man win,"

For the first time in the show, Robin smirked cockily, "I intend to,"

Red X then glared and let out a battle cry and charged, as Robin went to attack as well as they got into a brawl, and Kid Flash in time pulled Beastboy out of the way.

"Well this is stupid," Kid Flash sighed as Beastboy nodded in agreement then turned to Larry, "The fans never asked me, Star or Terra some questions? We're guest stars too,"

"Maybe they don't care?" Larry waved offhandedly, "Besides, we should end the show now anyways,"

Kid Flash sighed in annoyance, "I don't need this," He then speeded off as Beastboy trailed behind with a 'yeah, I'm out of here,'

"Hey wait," Larry called out but yelped as another two brawling entered the scene

"OW! THIS IS SO NOT CRASH!" An angry humming boy in red and white cried out, his auburn hair being pulled by a furious looking asian petite girl in a girl version Robin's outfit.

"BARTHOLOMEW ALLEN YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THIS!" The girl screamed, her I.D. tag now showing the name 'Skater' , and she wrestled the impulsive boy to the ground next to the carnage of Robin and Red X's fighting.

"Well, this ends it folks," Larry turned to the screen to cover the fighting, "Tune in next for the chapter for The Leader or The Criminal, please read and review. Sorry for not showing some spoilers or teasers for the next chapter, but we'll leave you guys short and waiting as a surprise. More reviews, the faster the chapter will come. Until next time-"

Larry then yelped as a chair flew over his head and then screamed.

"YIKES! SECURITY!"

(And the screen then blacks out)


	14. So The Dramamamamama

The** Leader** or The _Criminal?_

**Summary:** Beast Boy has always had more than just idol worship for the Boy Wonder, but said Boy Wonder never noticed him. It was always the beautiful Tameranian princess that has his attention. Beast Boy then feels like he'll never find anyone just for him. That is, until Red X started to pay attention to him.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans. DC Comics has that pleasure :)

A/n: Sorry again to IHeartFanFiction91 for the gender mistake *facepalms* The last chapter was rushed. But nice that you've pointed it out, I sometimes always feel like a dofus for such mistakes. Anyways, no Rob/BB much or RX/BB in this chapter...but a sweet WykkydFlash moments I guess *shrugs* I dunno, anyways, enjoy~

* * *

Robin felt happy yet confused.

It's been three days since the disappearance of Ravenger, and the fact Terra finally came back home and the fact Beastboy was back to his normal self and all his memories were back.

Or, sort of anyways. He was still human.

But beside that, Beastboy was even more peculiar. Apparently, even with the memories back, Beastboy had the habit of following Robin around like a lost puppy, and the fact every night, Beastboy would go into Robin's room and crawl into bed with him snuggling him. Terra was the first to notice, and teased the Boy Wonder to no end that they are somehow hitched without her knowing. Although Beastboy would also hang around Terra as well (which, of course, Robin wasn't totally jealous of). Robin denied this, which caused Beastboy to suddenly look a little blank and instead hang around either Kyd Wykkyd or Kid Flash. But that didn't stop from Beastboy trailing behind the Leader at times. Beastboy also apparently has a knack to be calmer and more skilful at playing video games, and only play one round before passing the control to someone else and walking off. Everyone also noticed that Beastboy preferred to eat alone than to eat with the others, and argue with Cyborg about cooking tofu than meat.

But the strangest thing of all, everytime Raven or Robin asks questions on what happened with X, Beastboy immediately changes the subject, or runs off with plenty of excuses.

This worried Robin a little.

"What are we going to do?" Raven asked one day as she prepared her herbal tea, "We can't ignore the fact Beastboy is still not himself,"

Robin sat on the kitchen counter with a exasperated sigh, "I don't know yet Rae, I know we can't pressure anything from him just yet, it might traumatise him or something by remembering whatever happened with X, I'm just worried about what exactly X do to him,"

"Robin, you can't baby him forever," Raven whispered with a scolding look, "I know you love him, and the fact that he's always clinging to you isn't exactly healthy,"

Robin stayed silent then let Raven continue.

"Not that I'm saying to stop loving him completely Rob. We're bonded, I can feel that if you stop it'll kill you. But this isn't the Beastboy we all know and come to care for, he's torn up into two different people. One that's ours, and the one X shaped him to be,"

"But I'm still wondering why me?" Robin glanced at Raven, "Why is he sticking with me?"

Raven just looked at Robin then sighed, "Are you really that clueless?"

Suddenly a whooshing sound was heard and Kid Flash popped in wearing just a Flash t-shirt and sweatpants.

"You guys talking about BB?" The unmasked speedster asked tiredly, rubbing his eye a little and ruffling his now messy red hair.

Kid Flash, The Titans East, Jinx and Kyd Wykkyd have been staying over the Titan's Tower after the fight, which Robin was grateful for since he realized Beastboy always stuck to the WykkyFlash pair as if they were his parents or something. Aqualad was worried for his friend and asked his team if they could stay. They had their own rooms in case they do stay over after all. Jinx just decided to stick around for a few reasons.

Robin glanced at his best friend then nodded, "Yeah, Wally, we're talking about Beast-I mean, Garfield,"

"Dude, it's weird how BB is still human but can remember everything of being Beastboy," Wally West leaned back onto the kitchen counter, " I mean, he wasn't like that when me and Wykkyd got him back,"

"There must be a way to reverse the physical effect on Beastboy," Raven piped up as she sipped her tea, "I mean, if he's able to remember everything with Terra just being there, probably whatever is in him is fading and very fast, that maybe soon he'll be back to normal,"

Robin pondered a bit as Kid Flash suddenly had popcorn in his hands and munched away as he listned.

"We can only hope the effect wears off quickly, then after that we track X and Ravenger both down," Robin pounded his fist into his hand with gritted teeth.

"I'm all for hunting down those creeps," Kid Flash grumbled with a mouthful of popcorn then swallowed, "But we've gotta think smart this time, Terra said she sensed someone in the house when she arrived and right after we left BB alone like that,"

Robin looked a little peeved, "X..."

The young Flash nodded with another pop of his corn into his mouth, "Yup, and to think, if it wasn't for Terra, I think X would've succeeded in stealing back BB,"

"And you'd be looking for him all over again,"

The three then turned their heads to see Terra in her blue PJs walking in with a yawn then grinned.

"Guess you have to thank me Rob for saving your boyfriend,"

"He's not my boyfriend," Robin immediately shouted with a blush, as the three of the Titans looked at him like he was crazy.

"Gosh, with BB following ya like a little chick with a mother hen, and you being the doting husband that you are, I figured you guys were married," Kid Flash bluntly pointed out, as Terra was nodding in agreement.

"Denial isn't just a river in Egypt ya know," Terra also added, as Kid Flash grinned at the little joke.

Robin growled and just ignored them, trying to kill the blush on his cheeks, "I think I better keep researching on X and Ravenger," And with that, Robin walked off.

"On the serious note, we've got a lot of things to sort out so I will take my leave as well," Raven floated up and drifted out of the room, leaving her friends there.

"I think Rae still hates me," Terra pouted a little with a sigh, rubbing her head a bit with a sad look, "I wonder if it has to do with the fact I lied to her and betrayed her,"

Kid Flash looked at her then patted her head like a big brother to a little sister, "Don't worry Terra, just let her relax a bit and just keep proving and earning our trust. I trust you already and so does Beastboy,"

Terra nodded then looked at the speedster, "So, how did Jinx take you and Kyd Wykkyd?"

Kid Flash then winced a bit then smiled weakly, "It was grand..."

_Once alone in the corridor or the Titan's Tower, Jinx immediately turned to the speedster and slapped his cheek. Hard._

_"Owwwww woman," Kid Flash nursed his reddening cheek with a wince, "Okay, I've been meaning to tell you about Wykkyd,"_

_"I know we're in an open relationship Kid Dork, but you could've told me what you and Wykkyd have is seriously," Jinx folded her arm then tapped her foot lightly, "If you hurt Kyd Wykkd by still being with me, I'll pound you to the ground and hex your soul down into the seven layers of the Earth,"_

_Kid Flash blinked a bit in confusion, "Uhhh...huh?"_

_Jinx rolled her eyes, "For someone so fast, you're STILL a little slow,"_

_She leaned against the wall, her hot pink eyes staring at the taller Titan with a sad look._

_"I care about you, sure, but I can tell from you that even though you say you love me, you feel strongly for Wykkyd more than me," Jinx then leaned over then hugged the speedster, shocking him a little, "Don't string both of us along Kid, you have to decide between us..."_

_Kid Flash wrapped his arms around the witchling and sighed, "Jinx..."_

_Suddenly, a bell was heard and Kid Flash immediately looked up to see a certain teleporter looked a bit hurt and peeved then disappears out of sight. Jinx saw this and released the speedster then punched his arm._

_"Go dummy," She whispered with a glare, and Kid Flash nodded, whispering a 'sorry', kissing her cheek then speeding off._

_Leaving Jinx a little more heartbroken than she should be._

Terra winced a bit then hugged the speedster in sympathy, "I'm so sorry about that, where's Wykkyd anyways?"

"Probably with Beastboy," Kid Flash hugged back then released the blond girl, letting her lean her head on his shoulder, "Ya know, strangely, they've bonded since that day. Wykkyd allowed BB in on the whole telepathy thing and now Wykkyd won't open up to me,"

Kid Flash sighed then pouted a little.

"I guess we've both lost our chances to be with someone..." Terra sympathised as the red head looked down to her.

"You and Beastboy?"

Terra then smiled a bit, "Half and half...cuz like you, I had a secret relationship too,"

Before the blue eyed boy could ask, a sound of a bell was heard and the two looked back to see Kyd Wykkyd, hoodless and his black hair disarrayed and his red eyes looking tired and sad-looking as he stared at the two. Terra quickly jumped off the counter and coughed awkwardly.

"I'll ah...leave you two be..." And Terra rushed out leaving the two alone.

"Wykkyd..." Kid Flash stood and walked towards but the teleporter stepped back and shook his head.

_"I leave you for a while and yet again in another arms of a woman," _Kyd Wykkyd spoke in his mind softly then scoffed, _"I knew about the Jinx situation, but this-"_

"Enough," Kid Flash wrapped his arms around the dark male and planted a soft kiss into the lips of the teleporter then leaned their foreheads together then sighed, "Terra and I were just telling each other about our problems, nothing else...and as for Jinx..."

Kyd Wykkyd closed his eyes but felt a thumb brush against his cheek softly and opened his eyes again to look at the blue eyes staring at him lovingly.

"She...she let me go...and I've decided that I love you, and not her,"

This somehow doesn't please the red eyed boy as he sighed.

_"She broke up with you Flash, and I'm just your rebound after the breakup..."_

"Not true," Kid Flash planted another soft kiss to his lips, then cheek, as he whispered softly to Kyd Wykkyd, "She understood, even without me telling her, that I'd rather be with you than her. She even threatened if I hurt you that she'd kill me,"

Kyd Wykkyd stayed silent for a moment then scoffed in their minds.

_"She always thought I was fragile for some reason, like I'm made of glass," _Kyd thought with a bitter and embarrassed tone, _"Like a big sister or mother,"_

Kid Flash grinned a bit then hugged the boy in his arms happily and nuzzled his nose into Kyd's cheek, "I do mean it Kyd, I freakin' love you so much..."

Kyd Wykkyd blushed a little then sighed as he leaned into his boyfriend's warm embrace, _"You fool..." _He thought to Kid Flash with affection.

"A fool for you definitely," Kid Flash leaned closer as they shared a passionate yet gente kiss, not seeing that a certain pink haired Titan watched them with a smile, mixed with heartbreak yet relief.

"Jinx?"

The witchling jumped a little and turned around to see Beastboy looking at her with mixed emotions.

"Oh, um, Beastboy," Jinx coughed a bit, trying to act cool, "W-what are you doing up this late?"

Beastboy tilted his head then walked over and immediately hugged her gently, shocking the tall hex girl as she looked down at the boy in confusion.

"I'm sorry,"

"For...what?" Jinx asked with a whisper, as Beastboy looked up at her with sympathy. She hated that look.

"I'm sorry that...he broke your heart," Beastboy answered with innocence and honesty, as Jinx sniffed a little then patted the human boy's head.

"I'll get through it, just like everything else,"

Beastboy nodded then asked, "So...you aren't...you know,"

"Leaving the Titans?" Jinx shook her head, "No, I'm not running away again, this breakup was mutual. Maybe one day I can find someone of my own,"

Beastboy smiled a bit then hugged her again, "If you need anyone to talk to, I am all ears,"

Jinx smiled a little then patted his head once again, "Sure kid, sure..."

* * *

**So many moments that has happened. Gosh something possessed me to write all this, I dunno xD Next time there'll be action I swear, we'll see what Red X is upto next, and how the Titans will change Beastboy back. Anyways, please as always, read and review ;D**


End file.
